


Мёртвый и уничтоженный

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Пытки, извращения без согласия, манипуляции с глазами, насилие, принудительная операция по смене пола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Бельфегор воскрешает Расиэля, чтобы убить снова





	Мёртвый и уничтоженный

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Pyrus Malus

Договариваться отправилась Маммон. Вообще-то, других вариантов и быть не могло: во-первых, все остальные присутствовали при поражении Бьякурана; во-вторых, дело было семейным и почти личным, поэтому поручить его кому-то другому Бельфегор просто не мог. Оставался ещё Фран, но мерзкий лягушонок разболтал бы всем.   
Маммон, конечно, потребовала денег, но не слишком много – всего-навсего половину месячного жалования. Поскольку во время войны Бельфегор почти ничего не тратил, а за операции получал премиальные, это было всё равно, что даром.   
– Почему так дёшево? – спросил он.   
– Потому что я хочу посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, – сказала Маммон и злобно ухмыльнулась под капюшоном.   
Пока она казалась ребёнком, это выглядело комично. Теперь Бельфегору стало почти так же хорошо, как после очередного убийства, и он улыбнулся в ответ. Их и так многое связывало, а предстоящее развлечение должно было связать ещё больше. 

***

– Ну как? – спросил Бельфегор, когда они встретились в следующий раз.   
– Бьякуран гондон, – проворчала Маммон. – Он хочет свидание с Ирие.   
Бельфегор присвистнул. Ирие безвылазно торчал на базе Вонголы в Намимори, и выдернуть его оттуда, не потревожив Саваду и компанию, было нереально.   
– Что будем делать?   
– Скажи боссу.   
Бельфегор хмыкнул. Вообще-то у Занзаса был сейчас "тихий" период – он отсыпался и отъедался после военных действий и даже почти никого не бил. Кроме Леви, который так и продолжал лезть к боссу, когда надо и не надо.   
– Попробую. 

***

Занзас спал в кресле. Как обычно.   
– Босс, – негромко позвал Бельфегор.   
– Мусор, – отозвался Занзас, не открывая глаз.   
"Вот и поздоровались", – ухмыльнулся Бельфегор.   
– Я хочу оживить своего братца. Того самого, которого ты убил.   
– Нахуя?   
– Задать кое-какие вопросы. – Ответ был заготовлен заранее, хоть Бельфегор и не рассчитывал, что Занзас спросит. – И убить самому.   
– Валяй. – Занзас поёрзал в кресле, переложил правую ногу из-под левой поверх неё и, казалось, уснул снова.   
Официальное разрешение от босса было получено, значит, Бельфегор мог действовать так, будто его личное развлечение – операция всей Варии. 

Поэтому следующим утром он позвонил Гокудере.   
– Что тебе нужно? – спросил тот таким усталым голосом, что в нём почти не слышалась злоба.   
– Мне нужно кое-что от Бьякурана, который хочет встретиться с Ирие. Ирие у вас.   
– Ты путаешь меня с собой, – всё-таки недовольно сказал Гокудера. – Я не стану силком тащить Ирие на остров к Бьякурану.   
– Просто дай нам с ним повидаться, – как можно дружелюбнее предложил Бельфегор. "За это Расиэль мне тоже заплатит", – злорадно подумал он.   
– Кому – нам? – Паранойя Гокудеры всегда была с ним.   
– Мне и Маммон, конечно.   
– Вы гарантируете безопасность Ирие?   
Бельфегор мысленно выругался. Без кольца и с браслетом на ноге Бьякуран всё равно оставался собой – то есть, одним из самых опасных мудаков в мире. Не самым опасным, конечно, но недооценивать его не стоило.   
– Я бы на твоём месте больше интересовался тем, что Бьякуран хочет ему сказать. – Ту же идею можно было замаскировать под намёк, но Бельфегор рассчитывал купить Гокудеру на откровенность.   
Сработало. Тот помолчал, а потом сказал:   
– Маммон проследит за встречей.   
– Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы вмешаемся. 

***

Всё прошло лучше некуда.   
Сначала Бьякуран долго ебал Ирие мозг своими нестерпимыми страданиями и ещё немножко – раскаянием. Сам Ирие тоже раскаивался. Обоим было хуёво, а Бельфегору и Маммон – скучно.   
Потом Бьякуран и Ирие поговорили про возможность побега и сошлись на том, что Бьякурану теперь всё равно, где находиться. У него не было ни крыльев, ни кольца, а пламя блокировалось браслетом, в создании которого Маммон поучаствовала лично. Когда у страдальцев зашла речь о нём, она ухмыльнулась.   
– Какая ты жестокая, – сказал Бельфегор.   
– Мне пришлось умереть из-за Бьякурана.   
– Хочешь, чтобы он тоже умер?   
– Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он страдал.   
Они помолчали, потом Маммон сказала:   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы Расиэль страдал?   
– Да. Я хочу уничтожить его душу.   
– Это хорошо, – Маммон словно соглашалась с чем-то. – Я буду наблюдать.   
– Я уже обещал, – улыбнулся Бельфегор.   
Ему нравилось лежать на крыше коттеджа, ставшем тюрьмой для Бьякурана, и болтать с Маммон, а предвкушение будущей мести улучшало настроение ещё больше.   
– Что они там? – спросил он, сообразив, что Маммон уже несколько минут не передаёт ему слова Бьякурана и Ирие.   
– Драматически трахаются, – с отвращением сказала Маммон.   
Бельфегор не стал на неё коситься. Ему всегда казалось: Маммон знает, куда он смотрит. Захотелось потрахаться, причём именно с ней, но он не стал предлагать – жить тоже хотелось. Если бы Маммон заглянула в его мысли в этот момент, вряд ли бы они ей понравились. Напрягшись из-за этого, Бельфегор забыл о своём нелепом желании – и успокоился. Отличный результат.   
– Закончили, – сказала Маммон ещё минут через двадцать.   
"Долго же они, – рассеянно подумал Бельфегор и тут же вспомнил про Расиэля. – Если его трахнуть – ему ведь очень не понравится. Заодно меньше буду думать про Маммон. И проверю, не хочет ли кто-нибудь выебать мою беспомощную копию", – он похвалил себя за отличную идею и чуть не захихикал вслух.   
– Попрощались и расходятся. Вроде бы всё в порядке, – отчиталась Маммон. Ей явно было скучно.   
– Значит, и мы можем уходить? – Бельфегор понял, что торопится.   
– Сначала мне нужно поговорить с Бьякураном. – Маммон потянулась, как кошка, и села. Капюшон на мгновение соскользнул с бледного лица, но она зажмурилась и тут же вернула его на место.   
"Не любит яркий свет и зависит от зрения меньше, чем обычный человек", – Бельфегор и раньше это подозревал, но теперь убедился окончательно.   
Чтобы вернуться на землю, Маммон воспользовалась одним из своих фокусов, а Бельфегор остался ждать её там же, где был. "Интересно, – подумал он, – что она чувствовала, когда я таскал её на руках?.."  
Он, конечно, был гением, но проникнуть в мысли Маммон оказался не в силах. Может быть, к лучшему. 

– Я всё устрою, – сообщила она, вернувшись. – Для воскрешения нужны каменные останки твоего брата, а я знаю, где они лежат.   
– И всё? – удивился Бельфегор. – Никакой магии, ничего такого?..  
– Этим тоже займусь я.   
– Да ты же просто хочешь заполучить секрет воскрешения мёртвых и оставить его себе!.. – Бельфегор соскочил с крыши и оказался рядом с Маммон.   
– Некоторые вещи способны постичь только избранные. – Она сложила руки на груди.   
– Не морочь мне голову. – Нож сам собой скользнул в ладонь.   
– В этом всё и дело. Я могу воскресить Расиэля, но пока не сделаю этого – не смогу осмыслить. Так что могу только морочить голову. Или хочешь вообще забыть о Расиэле? – предложила она таким вкрадчивым голосом, что Бельфегору стало не по себе.   
– Нет! – быстро ответил он и на всякий случай убрал нож.   
– А жаль. Когда он тебе надоест – отдашь мне то, что останется. Для экспериментов.   
– Я не против, но почему ты не экспериментируешь на мишенях?  
– Они редко бывают хорошо зафиксированы. – Маммон негромко вздохнула. – Да и некогда.   
– Можем прогуляться, – от всей души предложил Бельфегор.   
– А когда ты развлекаешься, я слежу за тем, чтобы никто не мешал. Но спасибо. – Короткая неловкая улыбка, совсем непохожая на злорадные ухмылки, мелькнула на затенённом лице. 

***

Могильная тьма и потусторонний холод не сразу отдали Расиэля реальности и жизни. Он лежал на сырой земле ни жив ни мёртв. Не дышал, не чувствовал, слепой, глухой, неспособный ни на проявление воли, ни на внятную мысль, но всё же осознавал своё существование. Перед первой смертью он был зол, его грызло яростное отчаяние, а боль до последней секунды напоминала ему, что он теряет величайшую ценность – жизнь. Перед второй он чувствовал только страх. Вместо того, чтобы прожить последние секунды в гордости, Расиэль цеплялся за призрачную надежду на жизнь. Познав смерть, он больше всего на свете боялся умереть снова – и умер. Занзас убил его.   
С этой мыслью Расиэль и открыл глаза – из небытия в бытие. Он лежал на том же месте, куда упали его жалкие окаменевшие останки, и переживал ужас предыдущей смерти – настолько, насколько вообще мог что-нибудь переживать.   
– Готов, – с удовлетворением произнесла женщина в капюшоне, и Расиэль вздрогнул. Он оказался в руках Варии. Мало того – достался приятельнице братца, злобному паранорму-аркобалено, Маммон, ранее известной как Вайпер. Она тоже умерла, но раз был жив сам Расиэль, значит, и она смогла вернуться к жизни. И теперь притащила его за собой.   
– Чудище, – хотел сказать Расиэль, но полумёртвые губы не двигались. Воздух со свистом пошёл в лёгкие, а не наружу, и послышалось только невнятное бульканье.   
– Забирайте, – сказала Маммон погромче.   
Появились рядовые Варии, завернули Расиэля в кусок брезента и сунули – вероятно, в багажник.   
Небрежность, с которой его упаковывали, только подчеркнула его беспомощное состояние. Не владея собственным телом, неспособный даже закричать, Расиэль был безобиднее мешка с дерьмом – тот хотя бы вонял.   
Набрав скорость, машина пошла ровнее, и Расиэль завозился, уже прикидывая свои шансы на побег или сопротивление – мизерные в обоих случаях. Но на повороте ударился виском и потерял сознание. 

В себя он пришёл уже в подвале – сразу понял, что находится под землёй, по запаху сырости и неживых камней. Хотелось заорать, вырваться из ненадёжных пут – но его и так от них избавили, попросту вытряхнув из свёртка на матрац, лежавший, похоже, на полу.   
– Скажи спасибо, что это не гнилой мешок с соломой.   
Расиэль обрадовался тому, что не может закричать. Он знал этот голос, и унижаться перед его обладателем хотел меньше всего на свете. Но сразу понял – унижаться придётся. Придётся пройти через ад, два, три ада. Бельфегор ненавидел Расиэля с детства – с полной взаимностью, надо признать. И именно из-за этой взаимности Расиэль сразу же осознал, что его ждёт. За время своей короткой второй жизни он придумал достаточно мучительных пыток для Бельфегора. И точно знал: Бельфегор придумал больше.   
– Чего молчишь? – поинтересовался тот. – Не соскучился?   
Расиэль со всей мощью своей фантазии думал о предстоящих ему отвратительных ужасах и пытался заставить себя спокойно дышать тяжёлым воздухом подземелья, а потому не ответил. В склепе, где он очнулся впервые, пахло так же – сыростью и смертью. Расиэля замутило. Но поскольку он ничего не ел со дня своей второй смерти, то и блевать ему было нечем. Перед носом была склизкая каменная стена, и он перевернулся на спину, чтобы оглядеться. 

Свет лампочки, висевшей под самым потолком, резанул по глазам. Расиэль знал, что рано или поздно она покажется ему слишком тусклой, но сейчас не мог обрадоваться её яркости.   
Лампочку заслонила фигура Бельфегора, и его улыбка сияла намного ярче. Свет падал на растрёпанные волосы, превращаясь в подобие нимба. Расиэлю стало смешно, и он с удовольствием отвлёкся от ужаса и отвращения, сипло рассмеявшись. Бельфегор перестал улыбаться, брезгливо потыкал его носком ботинка в бедро и спросил:   
– Чего ржёшь?   
– Выглядишь, как святой. – Способность говорить была прекрасной и удивительной, но Расиэль знал – Бельфегор использует её во зло, и потому поторопился продолжить: – Ты забыл обо всех правилах гостеприимства. Мне не нравится эта комната, я хочу умыться, поужинать и сделать маникюр.   
– Ты охуел, – равнодушно констатировал Бельфегор.   
– А ты связался с жалкой кучкой убийц и превратился в невоспитанного бандита, – парировал Расиэль.   
Следующий пинок оказался посильнее предыдущих.   
– Избиваешь беззащитного, как это пошло. – Расиэль не знал, как выговорить себе жизнь и свободу, и потому нёс что попало, только бы не молчать.   
Бельфегор пожал плечами.   
– Вода в ведре, ведро вон там. – Он сделал неопределённый жест. – Можешь поссать в него же, когда вода кончится. Если сможешь встать хотя бы на колени.   
Сдержанная злобная ухмылка показалась Расиэлю ещё страшнее, чем широкая улыбка победителя. Если бы Бельфегор собирался развлечься, Расиэль мог бы найти способ хотя бы прожить подольше – небытие пугало его до паралича. Но раз он собирался работать – для своего убогого и страшного босса, – рассчитывать было не на что. И всё же Расиэль не мог перестать надеяться. Не мог отказаться от жизни, едва получив её обратно. Несмотря на страх, унижение и страдание Расиэль наслаждался возможностью дышать.   
Поэтому когда дверь со стуком закрылась и стих лязг засова, он перевернулся на живот, свалившись с матраца на пол, и чуть не плача от боли в ослабевших руках, пополз к ведру.   
Камера не была большой, но сейчас она показалась Расиэлю бесконечной. 

***

Прежде всего пришлось договориться с извращенцем. Луссурия, конечно, кокетливо поотказывался для виду, но потом согласился. Ему тоже было интересно, Занзас не запрещал использовать павлина во время пыток, и теперь Бельфегор мог не опасаться, что Расиэль сдохнет раньше времени.   
Посоветовавшись с Маммон, он решил начать с самого простого.   
Поэтому на следующий день после оживления привыкшие ко всему рядовые отряда Солнца связали Расиэлю руки, выволокли его из камеры и подвесили на крюк в другой.  
"Интересно, – подумал Бельфегор, разматывая кнут, – если бы я пригласил Каваллоне, он бы согласился поучаствовать?.. Вряд ли, он же добряк".   
Сам он не был профессионалом в использовании этого орудия, и попросил Маммон и Луссурию отодвинуться на безопасное расстояние.   
Расиэль был грязен, и потому ничего красивого в избиении кнутом Бельфегор не нашёл. Кнут оставлял на спине и боках жертвы невнятные красные пятна и ссадины, а иногда снимал куски кожи, и та повисала неаккуратными клочьями. Вид и запах королевской крови, пролитой им самим, не оставлял Бельфегора равнодушным, но и не сталкивал в счастливое безумие непреодолимой жажды убийства. Луссурия улыбался, потирал руки и предлагал ударить посильнее. Маммон стояла в тени, надвинув капюшон так низко, что её лица почти не было видно.   
Расиэль сначала молчал, потом мычал, а потом начал орать в голос. Тогда она спросила:   
– Ты знаешь, как Бьякурану удалось тебя оживить?   
Расиэль не ответил, но когда Бельфегор покосился на Маммон, та слегка кивнула, а после двух ударов повторила вопрос.   
– Не знаю, – простонал Расиэль.   
Луссурия неприлично облизнулся. Мельком взглянув на его пах, Бельфегор заметил выразительную выпуклость и с некоторым возмущением подумал: "Эй, это же мой брат. Если ты, извращенец, его и трахнешь, то точно не будешь первым".   
Следующие вопросы Маммон были связаны с коробочками и слабо интересовали Бельфегора.   
Потом, когда крики Расиэля перешли в один сплошной надрывный вой, она тихо сказала:   
– Он почти готов. Подлечим?   
Бельфегор задумался. Он не хотел убивать Расиэля так быстро, но и прекращать его мучить тоже не хотел.   
– Давай я трахну его перед павлином, сладенький, – предложил Луссурия. – Он так хорош.   
– Занимай очередь, – хмыкнул Бельфегор, определившись с тем, что хочет сделать дальше, – и выпускай павлина. 

Встал у него не сразу. С девицами в борделе было проще, а теперь Бельфегор даже не был возбуждён сексуально. Ему нравился запах крови, нравилось беспомощное состояние жертвы, но чтобы захотеть её трахнуть, пришлось вспомнить все сотворённые ею мерзости.   
Когда Бельфегор прикоснулся к окровавленному мясу, смолкший было Расиэль завизжал.   
– Кричи громче, – посоветовал Бельфегор. – Если мне понравится, я убью тебя не слишком скоро.   
Он поплевал на член и, растерев по нему слюну, приставил головку к окровавленным ягодицам. Расиэль набрал воздух в лёгкие и старательно заорал.   
– Переигрываешь, – сказал Бельфегор, с усилием втолкнул головку в зажатый анус, а потом взял Расиэля за бёдра и резко дёрнул к себе. Новый вопль был гораздо искреннее. 

Луссурия выпустил павлина, но направил его таким образом, чтобы на Бельфегора вообще не попадало целительное сияние, а Расиэля касалось только частично. И – о чудо! – его волосы не начали стремительно расти, а раны заживали буквально на глазах. Бельфегор ещё не успел толком увлечься и отметил это открытие как ощутимую пользу от допроса. Насиловать Расиэля было не очень-то приятно – он слишком сильно сжимал анус, причиняя боль себе и неудобства Бельфегору. Но в какой-то момент расслабился и вместо того, чтобы закричать в ответ на очередное резкое движение, застонал и даже подставился. "Павлин!.." – мелькнуло у Бельфегора.   
– Да ему же нравится, – констатировал очевидное Луссурия.   
– Убери птицу, – потребовал Бельфегор.   
Луссурия так и сделал, но было поздно: Расиэль очевидно испытывал удовольствие от того, что с ним происходило, а Бельфегор завёлся и уже не хотел останавливаться.   
– Давно об этом мечтал? – спросил он, в очередной раз дёргая Расиэля к себе.   
– Очень давно, – простонал тот. Прозвучало всё равно на редкость гнусно, и Бельфегор посоветовал ему заткнуться.   
Расиэль не заткнулся, и Бельфегор провозился дольше, чем хотел. Он даже думал, что ему надоест раньше, чем он кончит. Удовольствия, кроме морального, не чувствовал никакого – лучше бы подрочил.   
– Будешь? – спросил он у Луссурии, пытаясь вытереть член о бедро Расиэля, но ещё больше пачкая его кровью.   
– В другой раз, сладенький, если ты не возражаешь. Он слишком хорошо себя чувствует.   
Бельфегор пожал плечами и, придерживая штаны, разрезал верёвки, на которых висел Расиэль. Тот сложился вниз, как марионетка без верёвочек. До того, как он успел завалиться набок, Бельфегор поймал его за волосы и дёрнул вверх. Встал перед ним и ткнулся опавшим членом в лицо. Приказал:   
– Оближи.   
– А если укусит? – поинтересовалась Маммон.   
– Умрёт, – хохотнул Бельфегор.   
Расиэль взглянул на него из-под чёлки, и Бельфегор понял: не укусит. Расиэль сам облизнул губы и подставил рот. Будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Когда он обсасывал и чистил языком член Бельфегора, было очень приятно. Бельфегор даже подумал, что в следующий раз трахнет Расиэля в рот. Может быть, просто так, без пытки. 

– В следующий раз сделаем перерыв пораньше? – спросил Луссурия, когда они оставили Расиэля на попечении рядовых из отряда Солнца.   
– Что, хочешь трахнуть мою копию? – Бельфегор недобро рассмеялся. Извращенцу он доверял меньше, чем Сквало и Маммон, то есть – почти не доверял. Неплохо было убивать вместе, но Бельфегор не удивился бы, если бы оказался прав.   
– Тебя ведь не получится, – беспечно пожал плечами Луссурия. – Ни убить, ни полюбить. – Он вздохнул с ненатуральной грустью.   
"И не скрывает этого", – с отвращением подумал Бельфегор.   
– Он – не я. Запомни, – серьёзно сказал он вслух.   
– Я и не забывал. С тобой у меня был бы долгий роман. – Казалось, Луссурия тоже совершенно серьёзен. – А это всего лишь недолгая игра.   
– Что, ты наконец-то оценил мой гениальный интеллект, а не только красивое тело? – поинтересовался Бельфегор.   
– Я о тебе забочусь с тех пор, как тебе восемь лет исполнилось, – напомнил Луссурия. – Конечно, я тебя люблю. А этого мальчика впервые вижу.   
– Ещё насмотришься, – пообещал Бельфегор.   
– Когда он тебе надоест, отдашь мне? Я хорошо закончу работу. – Луссурия оскалился в предвкушении.   
"Да наплевать ему на сходство. Расиэль для него не больше, чем кукла", – Бельфегор решил, что Луссурия не попытается реализовать свои мерзкие фантазии за его счёт.   
– Я сам хочу его уничтожить, – сказал Бельфегор. – Если что-нибудь останется – спросишь ещё раз.  
– Договорились. – Луссурия оскалился ещё жизнерадостнее и свернул к своей комнате. Бельфегор побрёл к себе, мыться.   
Маммон шла рядом, и от этого было уютно.   
– Хочешь со мной пообедать? – спросил он. – Отдельно от остальных.   
– Хочу, – сказала Маммон. 

Через полчаса они встретились в маленькой гостиной Бельфегора. Кухонный рядовой притащил понемногу всего, что подавали на общий стол, поэтому обед получился пристойным. Бельфегор даже задумался, не приказать ли принести вино, но выходного ни он, ни Маммон не брали. Расслабляться не следовало.   
– Луссурия не хочет тебя изнасиловать или убить, – сказала Маммон.   
Если бы она сообщила то же самое, будучи малюткой, Бельфегор бы только плечами пожал. Теперь это прозвучало серьёзнее, и как будто Маммон было не всё равно.   
– Подслушивала наши мысли? – спросил он.   
– Немного. – Она слегка улыбнулась. – Когда погружаешься в медитацию, не так-то просто сразу прекратить. Но теперь я тебя не слышу, можешь думать что угодно.   
– Спасибо за разрешение. – Бельфегор негромко рассмеялся.   
"А ведь она видела, как я трахнул Расиэля, – подумал он и только теперь почувствовал себя неловко. – Интересно, ей понравилось смотреть?"  
Маммон молчала, сосредоточенно пережёвывая крошечный кусочек мяса: выросла слишком быстро и не успела привыкнуть к взрослым порциям.   
Бельфегору уже захотелось спросить, не похудела ли она от такой диеты, но он сдержался и вместо этого поинтересовался, удалось ли ей узнать что-нибудь полезное.   
– Я напишу доклад для босса, – серьёзно пообещала Маммон. – Твой брат...  
Бельфегор поморщился.   
– Расиэль, – исправилась Маммон, – определённо обладает информацией, которая будет нам полезна. Но я не могу просто так вломиться к нему в голову, отыскать нужные сведения и уйти. Мукуро, наверное, может, но я бы не стала подключать его к этой операции.   
– Обойдётся, – кивнул Бельфегор. – Это моё дело. Семейное, – усмехнулся он.   
– Поэтому придётся перебирать всё по кусочкам. Возможно, это окажется пустышка. Возможно, мы узнаем то же самое по другим каналам и раньше.   
– А, возможно, мой бестолковый братец окажется золотой жилой. Он, конечно, мне в подмётки не годится, но немного умнее других офицеров Миллефиоре.   
– О настоящих Погребальных Венках он наверняка ничего не знает. Но, возможно, знает что-нибудь о простых коробочках и слабых кольцах. У них было очень много мусора. – Маммон снова слабо улыбнулась.   
– Если мы найдём способ задёшево усилить рядовых, Занзас будет доволен. – Бельфегор не заинтересовался этой перспективой всерьёз, но решил не упускать случай, если тот представится. 

***

На третий день, после пытки калёным железом и новых изнасилований Расиэля впервые покормили. Он жадно проглотил объедки, очевидно сметённые в металлическую миску посудомойкой, обгрыз крупные кости и теперь неторопливо посасывал мелкие, наслаждаясь вкусом еды. Несмотря на чудовищную боль и непрерывное унижение, жить было хорошо. Он дышал, смотрел, мог чувствовать запахи и вкусы – не всегда приятные, зато разнообразные.   
Бельфегор очевидно занимался чем-то ещё – если бы он был свободен, пытка не прекращалась бы ни на секунду, Расиэль в этом не сомневался. Ещё Бельфегор ревновал и запретил Луссурии развлекаться с Расиэлем в одиночку. Расиэль тогда чуть не заплакал от благодарности.   
Они снова довели его до животного состояния, а потом изнасиловали, на этот раз вдвоём. Бельфегор начал, а Расиэль страдал от боли так сильно, что почти не обратил на него внимания. Перед тем как начать, Луссурия выпустил павлина. Проклятая солнечная птица не давала соскользнуть в беспамятство и превращала пытку и унижение в источник извращённого, безумного наслаждения. Расиэль плыл и плавился в одуряющем сладком сиянии, остро наслаждаясь жизнью и всем, что она давала ему. Поскольку именно в тот момент Луссурия засовывал длинный и твёрдый член ему в анус, Расиэль вынужденно получал удовольствие и от этого тоже. 

Он ненавидел Луссурию, Бельфегора и павлина – безмозглое орудие, отражавшее тупую самовлюблённость хозяина. К своим мышам он никогда не испытывал большого уважения, а оружейные коробочки Варии просто презирал. Кроме Бестера, конечно. Этого он тоже ненавидел, с их первой и, как надеялся Расиэль, последней встречи – и навсегда.   
Павлин, даривший вместе с исцелением невыносимое унижение, заслужил персональный пункт в списке ненависти.   
Расиэль не мог не вспомнить, как Луссурия решил помочиться, засунув член ему в рот. От одной мысли затошнило, солоноватый привкус обсасываемой косточки превратился во вкус грязного члена. Расиэль едва успел добраться до ведра, из которого ещё не выпил сегодняшнюю воду – и его стошнило.   
Пока Расиэль расставался с такой вкусной едой, принесшей ему столько радости, у него по лицу катились слёзы беспомощности и обиды. 

***

Через две недели Бельфегор понял, что у него творческий кризис.   
Спрашивать Расиэля было уже не о чем – они и так выяснили всё, что он знал, и посетили штаб-квартиру Бьякурана, но та уже была обстоятельно разграблена кем-то из Вонголы. Бельфегор подозревал, что этим занимался Хибари Кёя, но точной информацией не владел. Он на всякий случай отчитался Сквало о проделанной работе, тот хмыкнул и спросил:   
– Боишься говорить боссу?   
Бельфегор пожал плечами. Страшно ему не было, но лишний раз бесить Занзаса не хотелось.   
Сквало тоже пожал плечами, и они разошлись по своим делам. 

Бесцельно пытать братца Бельфегору быстро надоело: тот исправно мучился и орал, а потом шумно стонал, пока Бельфегор или Луссурия его трахали.   
Извращенец, конечно, хотел довести Расиэля до полусмерти или убить, но Бельфегор не позволял. Он хотел уничтожить душу раньше, чем тело умрёт снова.   
Обычные пытки не доводили Расиэля до безумия. Порка отнимала много времени и сил, от калёного железа противно воняло, а резать брата Бельфегор не хотел. Во-первых, из-за этого пролилась бы королевская кровь – и Бельфегор смутно опасался своей реакции, не зная заранее, чем обернётся почти привычное сверкающее безумие: острым приятным возбуждением или глухим стремлением к убийству. Убивать Расиэля раньше времени он не собирался. Во-вторых, не было ничего интересного в том, чтобы резать беззащитного пленника. Ножи предназначались для противников, для мишеней. Расиэль не был ни тем, ни другим – он стал игрушкой Бельфегора, который во что бы то ни стало собирался выжать из него все возможные развлечения и удовольствия. 

Если бы Леви не заинтересовался развлечениями Луссурии и Расиэля, Бельфегор, пожалуй, забыл бы про узника на пару месяцев – сидя в подвале, тот продолжал страдать, а значит, всё само собой шло по плану. Однако интенсивные страдания Расиэля нравились Бельфегору больше. Леви хотел участвовать в пытках, и ему можно было поручить тупую грязную работу. Более того – он сам хотел опробовать новую версию своего оружия в спокойных условиях, когда жертва не убегает и не пытается увернуться.   
Луссурия с радостью предоставил павлина. В этот раз он даже не стремился рисковать жизнью пленника: вид жертвы, зависшей над гранью смерти, возбуждал его не меньше, чем сама смерть. Он даже похвалил Леви за сообразительность. Бельфегор скривился, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, сам-то он уже не мог придумать ничего нового и интересного.   
Маммон, конечно, пришла посмотреть. 

***

За Расиэлем не приходили уже очень давно. Еду приносили четыре раза, он успел хорошо выспаться один раз, но потом сон оставил его. Расиэль подумал, что Бельфегор угадал его главный страх и решил похоронить заживо. Каждая трапеза была праздником не потому, что Расиэль страдал от голода – он его вообще не замечал. Скрип двери, хмурый рядовой с повязкой на лице и миска с объедками означали, что Расиэль ещё жив не только для себя, но и для Бельфегора, и этого хмурого рядового, и для неведомой посудомойки, откладывавшей отбросы.   
Расиэль знал, что другой человек на его месте мог бы предпочесть быструю или даже медленную смерть, но он, уже побывавший за гранью, готов был вынести что угодно – лишь бы не возвращаться туда.   
Появление двух рядовых из отряда Грозы означало какие-то перемены в существовании Расиэля, и он одновременно испугался и обрадовался. Без новой информации разум превращался в болото, полное эмоций и старых, успевших надоесть размышлений, и поэтому любая новость была подарком, но подарком от Бельфегора – а Расиэль слишком хорошо знал брата, чтобы ожидать от него чего-то хорошего. 

В этой пыточной камере было холодно и сухо, под потолком находилось окно, сквозь которое проникал восхитительный, прекрасный, волшебный и немыслимый солнечный свет. Беспомощная лампа под потолком пыталась заглушить собой драгоценные золотистые лучи, но Расиэль не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Равнодушно отметил про себя гул вентиляции над дверью, покрытые пластиком стены и пол, такое же пластиковое кресло в центре камеры. Как только его отпустили, он рванулся к окну – не к нему самому даже, а к косым потокам света – прикоснуться, вдохнуть воздух, сквозь который они прошли.   
– Эй! – недовольно рявкнул новый мучитель. Леви-А-Тан, самый тупой и жестокий из всех офицеров Варии.   
"Какая разница, – подумал Расиэль. – Я вижу солнечный свет".   
– Пусть побегает, – благодушно мурлыкнул Луссурия.   
– Далеко не убежит, – сказала аркобалено.   
Расиэля передёрнуло – даже волшебный солнечный свет не мог защитить его от этого чудовища. Они дали ему немного времени, чтобы он успел осмотреться и почувствовать себя живым. Потом Бельфегор сказал:   
– Садись, подопытный.   
Другой человек, не так хорошо знакомый с ним, наверняка поверил бы, что Бельфегору ужасно скучно – но не Расиэль. В голосе брата он услышал предвкушение и, хотя считал, что уже привык к пыткам и насилию, содрогнулся.   
Он послушно сел.   
Леви-А-Тан деловито пристегнул его руки к подлокотникам.   
– А ноги? – поинтересовался Луссурия.   
– Если сломаются, починишь его павлином, – проворчал Леви.   
– Если начнётся пожар, мы успеем его отстегнуть? – с любопытством спросил Бельфегор.   
– Скорее всего, – ответил Леви.   
Расиэль стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать охватившего его ужаса. Теперь он боялся огня и раскалённых предметов. Но когда до него дошёл весь смысл сказанного, он нервно облизнул губы и снова стиснул зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться: Бельфегора заботила его жизнь. Значит, Расиэлю предстояло жить и страдать ещё некоторое время. Если бы ему каждый день показывали немного солнечного света, он был бы почти счастлив.   
Сейчас оно светило сбоку, и он, воспользовавшись тем, что креплений для головы здесь не было, повернул к нему лицо и улыбнулся, временно забыв обо всём на свете. 

В себя его привела боль и последовавшая за ней страшная судорога, сопровождавшаяся болью ещё более сильной.   
– Сволочи, – пробормотал Расиэль, когда у него перестали стучать зубы.   
– Недурно, – сказал Луссурия. – Какая это была доля от полной мощности, Леви?   
– Тридцать процентов.   
– Выпускай павлина, – потребовал Бельфегор.   
Расиэль понял, что пытка будет долгой. Он не ошибся. 

В этот раз у него ничего не спрашивали: Леви просто испытывал на нём своё оружие, выжигая куски мяса, останавливая сердце – подводя к самой границе смерти. Но лучи павлина не давали Расиэлю умереть, а солнечные лучи, всё больше расползавшиеся по ровному неживому полу камеры, продолжали очаровывать, притягивая взгляд.   
– Хватит с него, – сказал Бельфегор, когда пятна на полу стали розоватыми.   
Расиэль вздохнул и только теперь почувствовал и запах горелой плоти, и боль во всём теле, измученном пыткой и вынужденной неподвижностью.   
– Я почти закончил, – буркнул Леви.   
– Если я говорю "хватит", это значит "хватит", – ответил Бельфегор с нажимом. – Это моя игрушка.   
– Давайте не будем ссориться, – попросил Луссурия, и Расиэль чуть не рассмеялся. Все они были подлыми мерзавцами, наслаждавшимися мучениями беззащитного пленника – и вот, один из них не хотел ссориться, будто в самом деле был милым и дружелюбным человеком. О том, что сам он наслаждался бы мучениями Бельфегора не меньше, Расиэль тоже подумал, однако к подлым мерзавцам себя не отнёс. В конце концов, всё, что он хотел делать – это жить и получать от жизни удовольствие, а в этом не было никакой подлости.   
Спор закончился: Леви согласился оставить Расиэля в покое. Луссурия поворачивал павлина, медленно излечивая раны.   
У Расиэля даже появилась надежда, что в этот раз они обойдутся без насилия. "Если промолчать, – думал он, – не привлекать к себе внимания, они просто уйдут и оставят меня рядовым. Это ведь лучше, чем корчиться от унижения и удовольствия одновременно". Но когда Бельфегор собрался освободить его от кресла, он всё же не сдержался. Посмотрев на лицо брата, он будто взглянул в кривое зеркало. И спросил:  
– Можно мне остаться здесь?..   
– Здесь? – переспросил Бельфегор.   
Расиэль задрожал. Он не видел глаз брата, но чувствовал его пытливый внимательный взгляд. Они были слишком похожими, почти одинаковыми, и это сходство, понял Расиэль, мучило Бельфегора. Тот не просто так терзал Расиэля, а хотел окончательно отделить от себя, уничтожить в своём разуме, но вместо этого только укреплял связь, существовавшую между ними с рождения.   
– Да, здесь, – медленно произнёс Расиэль. – Тут чище и светлее.   
– Это моя лаборатория, – возмутился Леви. – Пошли вон.   
– Зря ты с ними так груб, – промурлыкал Луссурия, явно предвкушая продолжение развлечения. – Расиэль хороший мальчик, с ним приятно играть.   
Расиэль вздрогнул. Леви вызывал у него отвращение.   
Бельфегор медленно улыбнулся и сказал:   
– Хорошо. Ты останешься здесь. А вы сделаете с ним, что захотите, но так, чтобы завтра он был жив и здоров.   
Он оставил Расиэля Леви и Луссурии, а сам ушёл с Маммон. 

***

– Он тебе надоел? – спросила Маммон, когда они ушли достаточно далеко от рядовых, дежуривших в нижнем коридоре.   
– Нет, – пожал плечами Бельфегор. – Просто не знаю, что ещё с ним сделать.   
– У меня есть одна идея. – Маммон слегка улыбнулась. – Но это может плохо кончиться.   
– Для кого?   
Теперь пожала плечами она.   
– Я заинтересован, – решил Бельфегор. 

***

Расиэль быстро проклял своё желание остаться в комнате с солнечным светом.   
Леви начал с того, что поставил его на колени и трахнул в рот. Член у него был относительно чистый, но огромный и украшенный пирсингом. Массивные украшения раздражали горло и так растянутое головкой, другие цеплялись за зубы и язык. Как будто этого было мало, Леви нарочно сильно дёргал Расиэля за волосы.   
Луссурия так и не убрал проклятую птицу, и исцеляющие лучи смешивали боль и унижение с лёгким, дразнящим удовольствием. Расиэль возбудился против воли, и Луссурия даже предложил ему подрочить. Зря он послушался: возбуждение стало настоящим, разлилось по излечившемуся телу сладкой истомой.   
Когда Леви вздёрнул Расиэля на ноги и нагнул над креслом, в котором перед этим пытал, Расиэль почти хотел, чтобы его трахнули. Разумеется, Леви так и сделал. От унизительной боли, смешанной с не менее унизительным удовольствием, у Расиэля подогнулись колени, и Леви вцепился в бёдра, удерживая его почти на весу. Двигался он резко и сильно, наверняка раздирая пирсингом внутренности Расиэля, но павлин не переставал лечить его, превращая унижение в удовольствие, а удовольствие в отвращение к себе. Расиэлю было одновременно и очень хорошо, и очень плохо, и тошнотворно противно от самого себя и от того, что происходило с его телом.   
Он жил, но не так, как хотел, а так, как хотели другие. Эта уродливая противоестественная жизнь была полна унизительных наслаждений и отвратительных страданий.   
"Будь ты проклят, Бельфегор, – подумал Расиэль. – Будь ты проклят".   
Через секунду он затрясся в руках Леви, оперся ладонью на пыточное кресло и кончил, истерически всхлипывая от нестерпимого удовольствия. Всё тело скрутило сладостно-болезненной судорогой. Расиэль всхлипнул ещё раз и расслабился.   
Леви продолжал двигаться размеренно и жёстко, будто забивал сваю. Расиэлю некуда было деться от этих движений, он терпел их, а через некоторое время, из-за павлина, снова начал получать извращённое удовольствие.   
Если бы он чуть меньше любил и ценил себя, он мог бы принять его, расслабиться полностью и не помнить о том, насколько унизительна ситуация, в которой он оказался – но тогда он больше не был бы собой.   
В этом отчаянном положении он мог утешить себя только тем, что всё ещё жив – после второй смерти. Третья пугала его слишком сильно, и Расиэль понимал, что если бы Бельфегор просто пообещал ему жизнь в обмен на послушание, Расиэль выполнял бы беспрекословно все приказы. А Бельфегор даже не пытался сделать вид, что не убьёт его в конце концов – у Расиэля всё равно не было выбора, слушаться или нет. 

Кончая, Леви так насадил его на член, что он почувствовал, как внутри что-то порвалось – и тут же зажило, послав вокруг себя волну постыдного наслаждения.   
– Моя очередь. – Луссурия явно заждался, и Расиэль приготовился к новой порции унижения. – Но ты совсем замучил мальчика. Можно мне поиграть с ним в ванной?   
– Да где угодно, – буркнул Леви. – Дай мне пять минут.   
– Конечно, сладенький. Ты был сегодня очень мил.   
– Отвали. – Леви отпустил Расиэля, и тот сполз на пол. Анус оставался растянутым и раскрытым, из него что-то текло, а воздух холодил воспалённое отверстие. "Кто-нибудь другой, кто не был бы мной, мог бы даже получить от этого удовольствие", – подумал Расиэль. Возбуждение успело вернуться, и теперь мучило его. Он ни за что не хотел просить Луссурию удовлетворить его желания, но именно этого требовало измученное и обманутое павлином тело.   
Повернув голову, Расиэль увидел, что солнечные пятна переползли с пола на стену. "Скоро день закончится, и они исчезнут", – подумал он. Решив, что Луссурия вряд ли поймёт смысл его движений, он взглянул было на окно, но тут же зажмурился – солнечный свет ослепил его, не позволив увидеть небо.   
– Любишь солнышко, малыш? – с притворной ласковостью спросил Луссурия, и Расиэль с трудом подавил дрожь. – Будешь хорошим – и я предложу Белу сводить тебя на прогулку.   
Расиэль всё-таки задрожал. 

Он был хорошим, когда Луссурия засунул шланг ему в анус. Был хорошим, когда, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, садился на унитаз. Луссурия заставлял его приподниматься, чтобы заливать новые порции воды, но хотя бы не стремился посмотреть на то, как она вытекает. Павлина здесь не было, а новое развлечение Луссурии было просто тошнотворным, но возбуждение почему-то не уходило. Возможно, от того, что Расиэль вопреки здравому смыслу поверил Луссурии. Возможно, его просто накопилось слишком много, вода не причиняла большого дискомфорта, а извращенец вёл себя почти дружелюбно. Будто Расиэль был не беспомощным пленником, а любовником, согласившимся подчиняться.   
Ему стало тошно – и всё же он действительно был согласен выполнить любую прихоть Луссурии. Он хотел увидеть небо. 

Прервав водные процедуры, Луссурия заставил Расиэля встать и нагнуться, выставив зад.   
– Бедный мальчик, – пробормотал извращенец, поглаживая чувствительное отверстие. – Мы так тебя растянули, что тебе, наверное, будет скучно.   
– Не надо, пожалуйста, – попросил Расиэль, и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Луссурия резко вставил в него несколько пальцев – три или четыре, Расиэль не мог сказать точно.   
– Веди себя хорошо, детка. – Луссурия толкнул руку вперёд, и Расиэль вскрикнул. – Расслабься и тебе всё понравится.   
Против воли Расиэль послушался и едва сдержал стон. Если бы он хотел всего того, что с ним происходило, ему было бы очень хорошо.   
Его замутило, но поскольку кормили его слишком давно, не стошнило.   
– Потерпи, – почти попросил Луссурия.   
Как будто у Расиэля был выбор.   
Снова Луссурия вставил в него шланг и начал заливать воду. На этот раз тёплую и под малым напором. Ощущения были странными, Расиэль то сжимался, то расслаблялся, и тогда Луссурия вводил шланг чуть глубже, а потом возвращал в прежнее положение – будто трахал им Расиэля. Приятного в этом было мало, но Расиэлю почему-то казалось, что потерпеть действительно стоит. Вода постепенно накапливалась у него внутри, он чувствовал, как раздувается, и хотел от неё избавиться.   
"Хватит, – хотел он сказать. – Пожалуйста, хватит". Но это не входило в определение "быть хорошим", и потому Расиэль промолчал.   
– Держи всё внутри, – почти пропел Луссурия, выключая воду. Расиэль стоял, нагнувшись, и потому сумел выполнить это требования – если бы он выпрямился, всё полилось бы ему по ногам.   
– Не двигайся. – Луссурия завозился с чем-то, но Расиэль боялся шевельнуться и не оглянулся.   
Через секунду головка члена Луссурии легко проскользнула в мокрый, едва закрывающийся анус Расиэля.   
Два стона слились в один, почти как у настоящих любовников.   
– О да, детка, да! – Луссурия интенсивнее заработал бёдрами, заставляя Расиэля беспомощно всхлипывать.   
Раздувшийся живот колыхался внизу, тонкие струйки бежали по ногам, а член Луссурии заставлял всю воду двигаться внутри и давить, ласкать, раздражать внутренности Расиэля случайным образом. Снова ему было очень хорошо и очень плохо. Вряд ли Луссурия думал об этом, поглаживая Расиэля по вздувшемуся животу или надрачивая полувозбуждённый член, но он заставил Расиэля уделить больше внимания наслаждению, и оно вскоре полностью захватило его сознание.   
Расиэль всхлипывал и даже подмахивал.   
– Продолжай держать всё в себе, – промурлыкал Луссурия, слегка отстраняясь.   
– Я не могу, не могу, – пробормотал Расиэль. Блаженство заставило его забыть об унижении, и теперь он чувствовал только удовольствие. – Разреши мне освободиться.   
– Потерпи, – попросил Луссурия.   
И Расиэль терпел, вскрикивая под резкими предоргазменными толчками Луссурии. После тот сильно сжал ягодицы Расиэля, преграждая воде выход, и усадил его на унитаз.   
– Кончи и выпусти воду одновременно.   
Расиэль был полностью готов сделать и то, и другое, поэтому только приветствовал такое требование. Вода с непристойным шумом хлынула вниз, перед глазами потемнело от острого наслаждения, Расиэль вскрикнул.   
Луссурия стоял перед ним, ухмыляясь.   
– Как думаешь, если я скажу Бельфегору, что тебе это нравится, он сделает с тобой то же самое?   
– Не знаю. – Расиэль вспомнил, кто он и кто перед ним, и напрягся. Удовольствие кончилось, оставив после себя гадкое ощущение беспомощности.   
– Давай-ка помоемся. Не бойся, больно не будет. 

Расиэль поверил. Извращенец почти не соврал. Больно было только когда он засунул всю кисть в задницу Расиэля. Та, конечно, была сильно растянута, но всё же не до такой степени, чтобы подобное обращение не вызвало неприятных ощущений.   
– Какая ты хорошенькая маленькая куколка, – пробормотал Луссурия, трахая Расиэля кулаком. – Трахал бы и трахал, хоть живого, хоть полумёртвого. Хочешь продолжить?   
– Нет, пожалуйста, – взмолился Расиэль, который уже не чувствовал никакого удовольствия.   
– Ну ладно, – сказал Луссурия, страшно его удивив. – Давай сюда рот и закончим по-быстрому.   
Он торопливо трахнул Расиэля в горло, так же торопливо ополоснулся, оделся и ушёл, оставив Расиэля в одиночестве в лабораторной ванной комнате. Мокрого, голого и безоружного, но главное – совершенно обессилевшего и едва держащегося на ногах. Даже если бы у Расиэля был план побега и хоть какая-то надежда на его осуществление, он сейчас не отважился бы на попытку.   
А у него не было ни плана, ни надежды. В глубине души он уже смирился со своим положением пленника, а недавно ещё и согласился получить от него удовольствия.   
По лицу потекли слёзы, и Расиэль собрался было воспользоваться одиночеством, чтобы поплакать и спокойно умыться, но к нему заявились рядовые из отряда Солнца.   
Они разрешили ему закончить с умыванием и вытереться, а потом отвели в новую камеру. Здесь было окно под потолком, железная койка, унитаз с крышкой и умывальник.   
По сравнению с его предыдущим жильём это была настоящая роскошь, но никакой радости Расиэлю она не принесла – весь он, и тело, и душа, сжался от дурных предчувствий и страха. 

***

– Но для этого мне придётся съездить в Японию. – Маммон сидела в кресле вполоборота к Бельфегору: они без звука смотрели запись одного из "допросов" Расиэля.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию? – Бельфегор покосился на неё под чёлкой, подозревая, что она точно об этом знает.   
– Я привыкла с тобой работать, но это необязательно.   
Это была мирная, ни к чему не обязывающая беседа, но Бельфегор чувствовал растущее напряжение между ними. Он не понимал, откуда оно взялось, но знал – это началось уже во время "допросов".   
– Тебя это раздражает? – Бельфегор кивнул на экран.   
Маммон оставалась неподвижной с секунду, потом отрицательно покачала головой.   
– Моя жизнь невероятно длинна, и я могу потратить немного времени на развлечения. Может быть, я завидую, потому что только смотрю.   
– Ты... хочешь поучаствовать?.. Но как? – Бельфегор принялся перебирать в уме варианты, и понял, что завёлся по-настоящему. Ему захотелось увидеть Маммон голой или просто делающей что-нибудь неприличное.   
– В том-то и дело. – Она невесело усмехнулась. – Я могу пытать жертву, но не изнасиловать. Не могу телом ощутить чужую слабость и при этом удовлетворить сексуальное возбуждение.   
Бельфегор беспокойно облизал губы.   
– А тебе хотелось бы?  
Маммон снова замерла, обдумывая ответ, а потом сказала:   
– Да.   
Бельфегор вздрогнул. Маммон он бы подчинился. Только в этом смысле и ненадолго, только ради контакта – чтобы узнать о ней побольше.   
– Я знаю, что ты думаешь, – почти грустно произнесла Маммон. – Но тебя я не хочу подчинять.   
Подавив вздох облегчения, Бельфегор негромко рассмеялся.   
– Можно тебя поцеловать? – спросил он сразу же, как только захотел, не раздумывая. Маммон удивилась.   
И, пока она сидела с приоткрытым ртом, Бельфегор скользнул к ней от своего места и влажными губами коснулся её, сухих и нежных, будто цветочные лепестки. Это было так глупо и нелепо, так в пошлом смысле мило, что Бельфегор смутился.   
Маммон запустила тонкие твёрдые пальцы в его волосы и поцеловала уже по-настоящему: протолкнула язык в его рот, обследовала его, провела языком по языку и отстранилась только когда Бельфегор взял её за плечи и собирался прижать к себе.   
– Я не знаю, нужно ли сейчас делать что-нибудь ещё. – Маммон смотрела на него из-под капюшона, но всё же её лицо оставалось в тени. – Я поеду одна.   
Бельфегор уже тоже не был уверен, стоит ли им продолжать.   
Он понял, что хочет от Маммон больше, чем от любого другого человека, с которым был бы не против переспать.   
"Ты особенная", – подумал он, с сожалением отстраняясь. 

***

Новая комната действительно привела к новым мучениям.   
Бельфегор оставил Расиэля в покое на несколько дней, но Леви и Луссурия развлекались с ним каждый день.   
Для кого-то подобное обращение могло стать приятной, щекочущей нервы игрой – для кого-то свободного, способного сказать "стоп, хватит, мне надоело, я хочу пойти погулять".   
Но не для Расиэля, которого не спрашивали, нравится ли ему порка, после которой задница становилась сверхчувствительной. Ни Леви, ни Луссурию не волновало, что пламя свечи, поднесённой к коже слишком близко, причиняло самую настоящую боль – не говоря уже о том, что напоминало об ужасной пытке огнём и железом. Когда Леви хотел трахнуть Расиэля, он просто поворачивал его нужным отверстием к себе и трахал. Расиэль хотел его убить. Сначала затравить собаками, потом посадить на кол, чтобы он почувствовал нечто подобное тому, что чувствовал Расиэль, когда в его задний проход погружался увешанный железом член. Хотел сжечь заживо или казнить на электрическом стуле, чтобы отомстить за пытки оружием Грозы.   
Луссурия не вызывал у Расиэля такой ненависти, хотя причинял ещё больше мучений – фальшивой ласковостью и заботой об удовольствии партнёра. Как будто его собственное наслаждение не могло быть полным без вынужденных оргазмов Расиэля. Он последовательно растягивал анус жертвы, засовывал туда всё более и более крупные предметы, но Расиэль всё равно сжимался каждый раз, когда мог. Он не хотел расслабляться и подчиняться, не хотел превращаться в послушного и довольного раба.   
Все же Луссурии удалось достичь некоторого успеха. 

Он заявился к Расиэлю рано утром – солнечные лучи ещё не успели проникнуть в камеру, – и, бросив на кровать какой-то свёрток, велел одеваться.   
Расиэль нашёл там тряпичную обувь и вполне приличную домашнюю одежду светло-серого цвета.   
– Это ненадолго, – подмигнул Луссурия. – Потом принарядим тебя получше.   
Расиэль задрожал. Луссурия собирался доставить ему удовольствие. Луссурия собирался получить удовольствие, унижая его. В тот момент Расиэль одновременно ненавидел его до смерти и изнемогал от болезненной благодарности. Ещё немного – и он упал бы перед Луссурией на колени.   
Кое-как умывшись, Расиэль оделся и последовал за ним, пытаясь запомнить коридоры, повороты и лестницы. Всё это было бесполезно – в замке на каждом шагу дежурили бойцы Варии. Безоружный, Расиэль стал бы лёгкой добычей для любого из них – да и бежать ему было некуда. Миллефиоре больше не существовало, а для всего остального мира сам Расиэль умер давным-давно.   
Он мог жить только тут, в замке Варии, как пленник Бельфегора и живая игрушка его отвратительных приятелей. 

Комнаты Луссурии были такими же слащавыми, как и он сам. Розовая обивка, розовые занавески, густой запах цветочного парфюма в воздухе, всюду тошнотворно-миленькие вещицы: подушечки, декоративные веера, статуэтки и прочий мусор, обожаемый стареющими барахольщицами, лишёнными вкуса.   
"А ведь он и есть стареющая барахольщица", – подумал Расиэль и даже расправил плечи от осознания собственного превосходства.   
– Иди сюда, сладенький, – Луссурия поманил его в ванную, отделанную, конечно, розовым мрамором, позолотой и переполненную зеркалами. Самое главное – в ней было окно. Совсем небольшое и забранное декоративной решёткой, но его можно было открыть и даже, приподнявшись на цыпочки, выглянуть наружу. Сердце Расиэля бешено забилось. Он жил. Здесь, посреди безвкусной роскоши, между отчаянием и страданием, он жил так ярко, как никогда раньше. Теперь он был по-настоящему благодарен Луссурии.   
– Помойся как следует, хороший мой. – Луссурия, не мешавший Расиэлю отчаянно пялиться на окно, засунул руку ему в штаны и выразительно помял ягодицы. – Можешь пачкать мои простыни спермой, но не дерьмом. Справишься или мне помочь?   
– Как хочешь, – пробормотал Расиэль, слишком захваченный видом утреннего неба – синего, с розоватыми полосками лёгких облаков.   
– Ммм, а ты, похоже, в настроении. – Рука Луссурии переместилась вперёд, умело обхватила член, и Расиэль вздрогнул.   
Он был слишком счастлив сейчас, чтобы испытать отвращение или в полной мере осознавать унижение и беспомощность, а потому безотчётно подставился под ласку и по-настоящему отдался удовольствию.   
Луссурия не дал ему кончить, поцеловал в висок и разрешил умыться самостоятельно. После он, конечно, снова устроил Расиэлю основательное подмывание, но хотя бы не наполнял водой так, чтобы раздулся живот.   
Ощупав безупречно чистую, мокрую и растянутую дырку, он смазал её кремом, а потом засунул в неё крупную пробку. Больно Расиэлю не было, и отступившее во время позорной процедуры возбуждение вернулось, стоило Луссурии снова погладить его член.   
– Будешь сегодня хорошим мальчиком. – Теперь Луссурия щипал его соски, и Расиэль, хоть и понимал, что теряет остатки человеческого достоинства, искренне согласился быть хорошим. 

Луссурия отвёл его в просторную комнату с большой кроватью – вряд ли это была настоящая спальня, даже законченный извращенец не стал бы спать в такой вычурной комнате, полной явных или скрытых приспособлений для секса. Окно закрывали тяжёлые портьеры, и Расиэлю стало грустно. Он согласен был быть хорошим при дневном свете и с видом на небо.   
– Можно мне... посмотреть? – нерешительно спросил он, кивнув на окно.   
Луссурия помолчал, сладко улыбаясь, потом кивнул.   
Когда Расиэль осторожно отодвинул портьеру, пробка, которую ему приходилось удерживать внутри себя, завибрировала. Расиэль застонал. Он видел лес, отдалённые здания – деревню или, может быть, маленький городок. Линию горизонта образовывали теряющиеся в утреннем сумраке пологие холмы. Расиэль готов был плакать от наслаждения. Он был жив, ему было хорошо. Опьянённый радостью, он расслабленно подставился под жадные руки Луссурии, а потом добровольно отсосал ему. Тогда Луссурия широко раздвинул портьеры и распахнул створки. Свежий воздух чуть не сбил Расиэля с ног. Всхлипнув, он схватился за подоконник, а пробка выскользнула из него и упала на пол.   
– Уже готов принять что-нибудь посерьёзнее? – ухмыльнулся Луссурия.   
Расиэль бездумно кивнул.   
Луссурия дал ему воды, а потом заткнул рот кляпом.   
– Под окнами ходят рядовые. Не хочу, чтобы они услышали твои стоны, – пояснил он почти ласково, и Расиэль кивнул снова. Он был согласен на всё.   
Луссурия позволил ему стоять, опираясь на подоконник, а сам устроился на стуле рядом и растягивал, засовывая в анус всё большие и большие игрушки. Расиэль расслабился и действительно получал от этого удовольствие. Когда Луссурия спешил, Расиэль глухо стонал, и Луссурия переставал торопиться. В конце концов Расиэль чувствовал себя одновременно растянутым и довольным и не стыдился этого, потому что весь его рассудок был сосредоточен на жизни, в которую Луссурия разрешил ему заглянуть.   
Луссурия как раз смазывал Расиэля для новой огромной игрушки, когда донёсся отдалённый стук – в дверь, вероятно.   
– Продолжишь сам, – сказал Луссурия и, оставив Расиэлю смазку и игрушку, ушёл.   
"Я ведь могу этого не делать", – мельком подумал Расиэль, но тут же сообразил, что если он не будет хорошим, ему не дадут больше смотреть в окно и всё равно засунут в него и эту игрушку, и всё, что захотят. "Пусть сегодня будет хорошо", – согласился он.   
Добавив смазки, он направил внутрь головку огромного фаллоимитатора и удивился тому, как легко она входит и как приятно ощущается. Опершись левой рукой на подоконник, он просунул правую между ног, чтобы игрушка не выскальзывала, и медленно шевелил ею, постепенно вводя всё глубже и глубже.   
Когда искусственная мошонка коснулась его тела, он сжался вокруг игрушки и чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Погладил себя по члену и даже подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь другой двигал ею внутри. 

Поглощённый своими удовольствиями, он слишком поздно заметил вошедших – Леви и Луссурию.   
– Хочешь нормально потрахаться, детка? – Луссурия быстро подошёл к Расиэлю и погладил по спине и ягодицам, слегка надавил на игрушку, а потом покрутил её, вырвав у Расиэля стон. – Хочешь? – Он наклонился к лицу Расиэля, и тот закрыл глаза в знак согласия, окончательно признавая своё поражение.   
Луссурия подозвал Леви, и тот первый вставил член в растянутый анус Расиэля, не причинив никакой боли. Теперь пирсинг уже не доставлял неприятных ощущений, наоборот, Расиэлю нравилось его чувствовать. Он сам подавался навстречу Леви, если тот вдруг останавливался. Так и не кончив, он уступил место Луссурии, и теперь Расиэль вынужден был, чтобы получить побольше ощущений, подмахивать и сжиматься. "Хороший мальчик", – говорил Луссурия и гладил его по бёдрам и члену. Расиэль жмурился и тихо постанывал от удовольствия – он стонал бы и громче, но кляп глушил все звуки.   
Луссурия и Леви сменили друг друга несколько раз, а потом Луссурия сказал:   
– Мы зря держим в этом ротике бесполезную штуковину.   
Леви только хмыкнул, а Расиэль ничего не сказал даже когда Луссурия избавил его от кляпа.   
– Придётся тебя развернуть, сладенький, – сказал он. – Но потом ты сможешь смотреть в окно сколько угодно.   
Расиэль согласно кивнул. Он не против был ненадолго отвлечься от созерцания вида, чтобы получить побольше удовольствия. И действительно, когда они взяли его с двух сторон, ему стало ещё лучше.   
Леви кончил первый, Луссурия залил спермой рот, губы и подбородок Расиэля, а потом сам вытер всё салфеткой.   
Расиэля уже трясло от возбуждения. Ничего не соображая, он попросил:   
– Можно мне кончить? Помоги мне, пожалуйста.   
– Такому сладенькому мальчику? – Луссурия ухмыльнулся. – Да сколько угодно.   
Он засунул в Расиэля огромный вибратор, а потом, развернув к окну и поддерживая, разрешил подрочить. Когда Расиэль начал беспомощно задыхаться, вскрикивая от невыносимого удовольствия, Луссурия зажал ему рот ладонью, и Расиэль кончил, благодарно прижимаясь к ней губами. 

Он думал, они сразу вернут его в камеру, но Луссурия оставил Расиэля при себе на весь день. Разрешил смотреть в окно и накормил настоящим обедом, который подали в ту же комнату.   
Леви задержался ненадолго: трахнул Расиэля ещё раз и ушёл по своим делам. Он действовал грубо, но Расиэль был настолько растянут и расслаблен, что получил удовольствие и от этого. 

Вечером он вернулся в камеру вполне довольный прожитым днём. Подчинившись, согласившись на унижение, он получил блаженство, о котором уже и не мечтал – возможность соприкоснуться с миром живых, вдохнуть свежий воздух.   
Засыпая, Расиэль чувствовал себя почти счастливым и мечтал о завтрашнем дне. 

Утром, когда он, проснувшись, оглядел свою жалкую камеру, у него случилась истерика.   
Расиэль повернулся на живот и позволил себе беззвучно зарыдать. Он так сильно вжимался лицом в подушку, что начал задыхаться, и откинул голову. 

***

Без Маммон было скучно.   
Бельфегор вернулся с утренней тренировки, принял душ и взглянул на монитор, на который круглосуточно транслировалось изображение камеры Расиэля.   
Тот как раз странно дёрнулся на кровати, и Бельфегор пожалел, что не может заглянуть ему в лицо. Расиэль снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. "Эй-эй, – подумал Бельфегор, уже одеваясь, – не собирается же он покончить с собой таким глупым способом!.."  
Он всегда бегал быстро, а в этот раз нёсся как на крыльях: Расиэль не имел права умирать без разрешения Бельфегора. "Я ещё не всё с тобой сделал, жалкий ты придурок!.." – думал он, преодолевая лестницы и коридоры.   
Отпихнув рядового, дежурившего в цокольном этаже, Бельфегор рывком отодвинул тяжёлый засов и ворвался в камеру. Расиэль всхлипнул и дёрнулся к стене.   
Он плакал, как маленький.   
Злобно ухмыляясь, Бельфегор притворил за собой дверь и одним прыжком очутился у койки, на которой корчился Расиэль.   
Схватил за волосы, дёрнул к себе и вверх, заставив вскрикнуть от боли.   
– Пусти! – злобно заорал Расиэль, как в детстве. И так же, как в детстве, попытался ударить Бельфегора.   
Бельфегор приложил братца головой об стену, потом добавил кулаком в лицо. Коробочка была в кармане, но чтобы достать её, пришлось бы выпустить Расиэля, а тот явно не собирался оставаться бездеятельным – хотя в глазах у него должно было потемнеть. Они продолжили свою бессмысленную возню. И так же, как когда-то, Бельфегор одержал победу. У Расиэля, ослабленного пленом и отчаянием, не было никаких шансов.   
Придушив его мокрой подушкой до полубессознательности, Бельфегор решил воспользоваться своей победой уже привычным способом.   
Перевернул Расиэля лицом вниз и сдёрнул с него пижамные штаны, оголяя тощий зад. Дырка ещё была красная и растянутая. Бельфегор ограничился тем, что плюнул на неё, а потом, высвободив уже вставший член, засунул головку внутрь.   
Расиэль недовольно замычал и попытался было отодвинуться, но Бельфегор схватил его за бёдра и потянул к себе, наслаждаясь тем, как член всё глубже и глубже проникал в жаркую тугую глубину.   
– Пусти, – невнятно взмолился Расиэль.   
– С чего вдруг? – Бельфегор уже начал покачивать бёдрами, пока ещё не слишком резко. Не хотел увлечься слишком быстро.   
– Когда мне хорошо, – сдавленно промямлил Расиэль, – я могу быть хорошим.   
Бельфегор наклонился пониже и шёпотом сообщил:   
– Мне всё равно, каким ты можешь быть. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. – Он резко толкнулся вперёд, и Расиэль вскрикнул, а потом начал извиваться и сжиматься, пытаясь избавиться от члена в заднице. Но чем больше он извивался и сжимался, тем интереснее было Бельфегору и тем крепче он держал Расиэля.   
Тот попытался было перевернуться, и Бельфегор ударил его по почкам, а потом, сунув руку вниз, поймал болтающуюся под висящим членом мошонку и сильно сдавил. Расиэль завизжал, и Бельфегор продолжил двигаться. Так было не очень удобно, но оглушительные вопли жертвы компенсировали все неудобства. Бельфегор продолжал в том же духе, пока Расиэль не охрип, и только тогда перестал терзать его.   
Трахать совершенно обессилевшее тело было не очень интересно, но Бельфегор успел так завестись раньше, что с удовольствием кончил.   
Бросив Расиэля на койке, он вымыл член и руки здесь же в камере, привёл себя в порядок и ушёл. 

***

Боль сводила с ума. Расиэль боялся прикоснуться к пострадавшему органу и никак не мог найти позу, в которой было бы не так больно. Когда ему захотелось помочиться и пришлось встать, он думал, он упадёт, не сделав и шага. От мытья рук он отказался, а вытер их о простыню, свалившись на койку.   
– Плохой мальчик, – сказал Луссурия, входя в камеру.  
Расиэль всхлипнул.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя вылечил? – Луссурия продемонстрировал коробочку.   
– Да, – простонал Расиэль. Ему было всё равно, что Луссурия сделает с ним позже – только бы боль закончилась.   
Тот выпустил птицу. Свет и блаженство объяли Расиэля, и жизнь снова стала для него приятной. Острое счастье, проснувшись в глубине души, прорезало её насквозь, и Расиэль беспомощно всхлипывал, перекатываясь под лучами павлина, подставляя ему всё своё исстрадавшееся существо, словно птица могла исцелить его от унижения. Ногти и волосы его немедленно начали отрастать, но он не обратил на это внимания.   
Луссурия сказал:   
– Ну-ка хватит.   
И волшебный золотистый свет исчез. Расиэль был здоров, но уродлив. Если бы он связывал насилие, совершённое над ним, со своей внешностью, он испытал бы облегчением, но сейчас, даже не видя себя, он испытывал отвращение к тому, как выглядит.  
– Надо привести тебя в порядок, – слащаво произнёс Луссурия. – Пойдём.   
Расиэль встал с койки, неловко подтянул штаны, слегка оцарапав себя, и пошёл следом, не задавая вопросов. Луссурия мог заставить его страдать, мог позаботиться о нём, а мог сделать и то, и другое – и уже не пугал так сильно, как Бельфегор. Тот не мог сделать Расиэлю ничего хорошего. 

Комнаты Луссурии совершенно не изменились, и Расиэль с удовольствием понял, что уже неплохо тут ориентируется. О полноценном побеге не могло быть и речи, но он подумал, что мог бы прятаться тут от Бельфегора, если бы Луссурии стало интересно проводить с ним время. Для этого нужно было хорошо себя вести, и Расиэль постарался.   
Луссурия аккуратно срезал его ногти, чтобы они не мешали пользоваться руками, и приказал как следует вымыться. Когда Расиэль вышел из ванной комнаты, Луссурия заставил его нагнуться и прежде всего проверил чистоту ануса. Расиэль знал, что так будет, и позаботился об этом, не дожидаясь приказа.   
– Хороший мальчик, – сменил Луссурия мнение и рассмеялся, когда Расиэль, обрадовавшись, улыбнулся. – А сейчас будешь ещё и миленьким.   
Расиэль не знал, что его ждёт, когда Луссурия привёл его к обширному туалетному столику, заставленному и заваленному самой разной косметикой. Чуть в стороне, на боковой тумбочке, бывшей продолжением великолепного столика, лежали расчёски и другие приспособления для ухода за волосами. "Тебе-то это зачем? – мельком подумал Расиэль, и собственная мысль показалась ему чужой. Не хорошей. – Ты же лысый панк", – эта была совсем уж некстати, и Расиэль вздрогнул.   
– Не бойся, сладенький, – Луссурия погладил его по волосам. – Тебе всё понравится. 

Спустя два часа Расиэль был вынужден признать, что ему и в самом деле понравилась новая игра Луссурии.   
Тот подровнял отросшие волосы, но не слишком укоротил чёлку, а длинные локоны расчесал и завил. Намазал лицо каким-то кремом, вызвав на бледных щеках подобие румянца, накрасил губы неяркой помадой. Расиэль уже не был похож сам на себя, но теперь отражение не напоминало и гнусную гримасу Бельфегора.   
Всё это Луссурия проделал с такой естественной и ненавязчивой заботой, что Расиэль совершенно подчинился этому мягкому, пусть и слишком уж ласковому обращению. Когда Луссурия захотел что-то сделать с его глазами, и собрался откинуть чёлку, Расиэль машинально поднял руку, желая этому воспротивиться. Мир не был достоин его лица, и поэтому Расиэль никогда не открывал его полностью – но теперь ему уже должно было быть всё равно, видит кто-нибудь его глаза или нет. Луссурия мог сделать что угодно. Мог избить Расиэля и даже искалечить, мог изнасиловать его или подвергнуть пытке, мог обратиться к Бельфегору или Леви – и любой с удовольствием совершил бы с Расиэлем какую-нибудь мерзость.   
Но Луссурия пожал плечами и сказал:   
– Как хочешь.   
Расиэль был глубоко тронут таким уважительным отношением к его привычке. 

Луссурия велел ему пересесть за столик с яркой лампой, принёс плошку с водой и полотенце. Когда он достал маникюрный набор, Расиэль вздрогнул и застыл, до смерти боясь поверить в увиденное, а потом обмануться в своих ожиданиях.   
– Сиди смирно, – ухмыльнулся Луссурия. – Мне не хотелось бы тебя поранить.   
Даже если бы Расиэль хотел пошевелиться, то вряд ли смог. Острое душевное наслаждение поразило его, когда Луссурия начал приводить в порядок его изуродованные, грязные ногти. Увидев первую полоску тёмно-красного лака поверх блестящей бесцветной основы, Расиэль снова готов был заплакать – от благодарности, беспомощности и от того, что даже это наслаждение наверняка являлось частью пытки, придуманной для него Бельфегором. 

***

– Ты нянчишься с ним, как с маленьким, – равнодушно сообщил Бельфегор Луссурии на следующий день.   
Все оказались заняты, и они ужинали вдвоём.   
– Скорее, как с куклой, – откликнулся Луссурия. – Если он тебе нужен – забирай обратно. Если нет – я буду развлекаться, как мне нравится. Или ты против?   
– Ты его балуешь, а я хочу, чтобы он страдал.   
Луссурия кокетливо рассмеялся.   
– Сегодня утром он едва добрался до камеры. Леви здорово отделал его маленькую сладкую жопку! – Он рассмеялся снова. – Видел бы ты эту дырку.   
– Лучше бы вы его отлупили, – поморщился Бельфегор. – Он у вас обкончался.   
– А потом блевал и плакал с утра, – холодно напомнил Луссурия. – Ему плохо, мой сладкий, ему очень плохо от того, что ему нравится то, что я с ним делаю. Ты гений, но привык пытать тела, а не души.   
– Сам-то ты где научился?   
Луссурия пожал плечами.   
– Читал кое-что. Если непрерывно мучить человека физически и не давать ему никакой пищи для эмоций и размышлений, он рано или поздно потеряет чувствительность и совершенно оскотинится. Ты этого добиваешься?   
Теперь плечами пожал Бельфегор. У них с Маммон был предварительный план, но делиться им с Луссурией он пока не собирался.   
– У меня он плачет, даже если я не причиняю ему боли. А тебе пытается сопротивляться.   
– Он наслаждается, когда вы его трахаете, – возразил Бельфегор.   
– И потом ему от этого только хуже. – Луссурия улыбнулся так сладко, что Бельфегор поверил в его слова.   
Жестокость Занзаса или Сквало была жестокостью хищников – они родились такими и должны были всегда оставаться жестокими, у них просто не было выбора. Жестокость Леви была жестокостью убийцы – очень тупая жестокость очень тупого убийцы. Никаких способностей к художественным причинениям страданий он не имел, и само собой разумелось, что в действиях Бельфегора или Луссурии Леви – всего лишь подручный с полным отсутствием фантазии и большим изуродованным членом.   
Жестокость Луссурии была сродни жестокости Бельфегора. Оба с точки зрения психиатрии не были нормальными – и никогда не хотели ими быть. Оба превратили свою ненормальность в стиль жизни и способ выживания. И оба стремились к ещё большей жестокости, чем та, которой от них требовал род занятий.   
Бельфегор улыбнулся в ответ, и Луссурия слегка кивнул.   
Они прекрасно понимали друг друга.   
– Если ты придёшь попользоваться результатами моего труда, я возражать не буду, – сказал Луссурия. – В конце концов, это я одалживаю у тебя игрушку.   
Бельфегор задумался. Маммон ещё не вернулась из Японии, босс не приказывал никого убить – и, значит, делать ему было нечего. Он мог, конечно, подыскать другой способ провести время, но Расиэль был под рукой, и Бельфегор ещё не сделал с ним всего, что хотел и мог.   
– Завтра зайду, – пообещал он. – Подготовь его как следует.   
– С наслаждением, радость моя, – просиял Луссурия. 

На следующий день Бельфегор явился в надушенный раёк Луссурии. Был ранний вечер, и лёгкий ветерок уже успел наполнить комнаты Бельфегора приятным запахом нагревшейся за день травы – но здесь всё было залито духами. Свежий ветер не мог победить тяжёлые синтетические ароматы, хотя окна были открыты настежь.   
Впустив Бельфегора, Луссурия беззвучно поманил его за собой в одну из спален. Ночевал он в другой, это Бельфегор знал точно. А для чего использовал эту, понял сейчас.   
Расиэль лежал на спине на огромной койке, раскинув руки и ноги, от которых куда-то под кровать уходили тонкие прочные верёвки. Одет он был в женское платье с пышной юбкой, которая сейчас смешно торчала вверх, и чёрные чулки с кружевным верхом. Светлые волосы, завитые в кукольные локоны, романтично рассыпались по покрывалу – отличная картинка для начала порнофильма с элементами ужасов.   
– Красавчик, правда? – спросил Луссурия.   
Бельфегор неопределённо хмыкнул в ответ. По его мнению, Расиэль слишком хорошо себя чувствовал.   
И действительно, когда Бельфегор подошёл поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть жертву, Расиэль поднял на него взгляд, мутный от удовольствия. И только сообразив, кто перед ним, напрягся и даже вскрикнул.   
Бельфегор ухмыльнулся.   
– Посмотри между ног, – подсказал Луссурия.   
Задрав все слои юбки, Бельфегор увидел полувставший член, из которого сочилась смазка. Нагибаться, чтобы взглянуть поближе на задницу Расиэля, он, конечно, не стал, а сунул руку между широко разведённых бёдер, нащупал слабо вибрирующее основание пробки и пошевелил её. Расиэль бесстыже застонал и облизал ярко накрашенные губы.   
– Он хороший мальчик, – сказал Луссурия.   
Бельфегор поморщился.   
Он не хотел сделать из Расиэля хорошего мальчика. Он хотел его уничтожить.   
"Но если взглянуть на это с другой стороны, – спокойно подумал он, – Расиэль в принципе неспособен быть хорошим ни в каком из смыслов. А значит, раз он становится "хорошим" для Луссурии, он перестаёт быть собой. Именно то, что мне нужно".   
Всё же довольства собой и унижения Расиэля было недостаточно для возбуждения. Смысл секса с ним заключался в насилии, а не в наслаждении.   
– У тебя есть что-нибудь, чтобы отлупить его не до смерти? – вполголоса спросил Бельфегор у Луссурии. Он не опасался, что Расиэль их услышит – наоборот, ожидание мучений само по себе было мучением. Он только делал вид, что пытается посекретничать.   
И Расиэль, когда-то соображавший ненамного хуже самого Бельфегора, пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей. Вряд ли удовольствие, которое он испытывал от игрушки в заднем проходе, могло настолько затуманить его рассудок. "Он в самом деле начал портиться", – подумал Бельфегор.   
– Конечно, – сказал Луссурия. – Стек, плеть?   
– Стек, – улыбнулся Бельфегор. 

К счастью, Луссурия держал у себя не декоративные подделки, годившиеся только для игр. Первый же хлёсткий удар по бедру привёл Расиэля в себя.   
– Будет больно, – пообещал Бельфегор. – Очень больно.   
– Сладенькие, вам нужен павлин? – поинтересовался Луссурия.   
– Нет. – Бельфегор ударил снова, и Расиэль снова вскрикнул – беспомощно и жалко, именно так, как должна кричать жертва. – Я его не покалечу.   
– Тогда я вас оставлю. Позовёшь, когда наиграешься.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Бельфегор, вовремя вспомнив, что находится в комнате Луссурии и пользуется его инструментами.   
Он оглянулся – дверь была закрыта.   
– Нет, – всхлипнул Расиэль, когда Бельфегор стеком потрогал его член. – Нет, пожалуйста. Не надо.   
– Надо. Так надо, потому что я так хочу. – Бельфегор широко улыбнулся.   
Расиэль начал кричать ещё до того, как стек снова коснулся его.   
Бельфегор не хотел, чтобы он умер от болевого шока, поэтому по самым чувствительным местам бил не очень сильно. И всё же Расиэль визжал, умолял и постоянно пытался скорчиться от боли – и не мог, связанный верёвками. Возбуждение быстро его оставило, и теперь, наверное, игрушка в заднице уже не доставляла удовольствия.   
Бельфегор помнил о ней, но специально не стал доставать – если бы удовольствие пересилило боль, унижение Расиэля было бы ещё полнее и прекраснее.   
– Хочешь быть девочкой? – спросил Бельфегор между ударами. – Брата я убил, а сестры у меня ещё не было.   
– Не надо, – прохрипел Расиэль и попытался повернуться набок.   
Удар пришёлся на бедро вместо члена, и Бельфегор сорвал раздражение, ударив Расиэля по губам. На белый воротник брызнула кровь. И тут же Бельфегор ощутил подступающее безумие, смешанное с возбуждением. Его кровь, точно такая же, как у Расиэля, только безупречно живая, а не дважды мёртвая, вскипела в жилах и прилила к члену.   
Бельфегор уже знал, как нужно изменить позу Расиэля, чтобы его удобно было трахать.   
– Будешь брыкаться – раздавлю твои яйца, – пообещал он на всякий случай, хотя Расиэль мог, вероятно, только скулить и вскрикивать от боли. 

Перерезав одну из верёвок, Бельфегор освободил левую ногу Расиэля и сильным толчком перевернул его на живот, заставив упасть на избитые части и неудобно скрестить руки. Расиэль жалобно взвыл, и новая волна возбуждения заставила Бельфегора заторопиться.   
Расстегнув свои штаны, он заново задрал упавшую юбку, резко выдернул из Расиэля игрушку впечатляющих размеров и сразу же вошёл в освободившееся отверстие. Оно было жарким и слишком растянутым, но Расиэль так дёргался и сжимался из-за боли, что так было даже интереснее. Бельфегор не мог предсказать, будет дырка, которую он трахает, широкой или узкой в следующий момент – и ему это очень нравилось. Расиэль, конечно, страдал и пытался увернуться и от члена, и от боли, но только вредил самому себе. Бельфегор трахал его резкими сильными движениями, каждый раз заставляя вжиматься в постель – или в жёсткую нижнюю юбку – исполосованными бёдрами и членом. Когда он совсем увлёкся и стал двигаться ещё и часто, Расиэль, до того обходившийся отдельными воплями, хоть и очень длинными, перешёл на непрерывный отчаянный вой. Возбуждение Бельфегора приблизилось к критической точке, но всё же чего-то не хватало. Удовольствие никак не становилось полным и всепоглощающим – значит, жертва должна была страдать ещё больше.   
– Я тебя убью, – пообещал Бельфегор.   
И Расиэль прервал свои громкие завывания, чтобы начать умолять. Он обещал делать всё, что угодно, слушаться любых приказов, был согласен на любое унижение и любое страдание – лишь бы остаться в живых.   
Бельфегор запомнил его слова, но сосредотачиваться на них не стал – слишком хотел кончить. Дотянувшись до шеи Расиэля, Бельфегор сдавил её двумя руками, будто собираясь задушить. Расиэль, похоже, поверил, что сейчас умрёт, захрипел и задёргался, как будто подмахивая. Бельфегор представил, как ломает Расиэлю шею, и кончил.   
Шею он, конечно, не сломал. Стоило Бельфегору разжать руки, как Расиэль тут же приподнялся и закашлялся.   
– Лусс! – позвал Бельфегор.   
– Слезь с меня, урод, – потребовал, всё ещё не прокашлявшись, Расиэль.   
Хмыкнув, Бельфегор лениво ударил его по заднице, вытащил член и вытер его о мягкую ткань верхней юбки. Когда он застёгивал штаны, Луссурия уже вернулся в комнату.   
– Он твой, – кивнул Бельфегор на Расиэля.   
Тот корчился на кровати, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не прижиматься членом и животом к покрывалу.   
– Такие вопли, – улыбнулся Луссурия, подхватывая стек. – Что ты сделал с нашим мальчиком?   
– Высек.   
– Хм... – Луссурия смотрел на слегка порозовевшие ягодицы Расиэля и наверняка недоумевал.   
– Спереди, – осклабился Бельфегор.   
Луссурия ответил понимающей улыбкой и сказал:   
– Сзади тоже нужно.   
– Нет, – простонал Расиэль. – Пожалуйста, нет.   
Ему как раз удалось упереться в кровать коленями и локтями и немного приподнять бёдра, поэтому Луссурии было очень удобно его сечь. Бил он от всей души, не жалея сил.   
Расиэль извивался, орал и всхлипывал, но не мог ни уползти, ни вжаться в кровать. Он не опустил задницу, поэтому казалось, будто он с удовольствием подставляется под порку. Луссурия, наверное, подумал о том же самом и решил сделать "удовольствие" пленника ещё более полным – сделав перерыв, воткнул в растраханную задницу всё ту же игрушку. Расиэль хрипло вскрикнул, словно его это и в самом деле возбуждало.   
Бельфегор наблюдал за экзекуцией, ожидая, пока Луссурия исполосует бёдра и ягодицы Расиэля и воспользуется таким образом подготовленной задницей. Луссурия так и сделал, но освободил и вторую ногу Расиэля, чтобы поставить его на четвереньки.   
"Эй, так ему будет не слишком больно", – хотел сказать Бельфегор. Но Луссурия не хуже его знал, как причинить человеку невыносимые мучения. Вставив член и несколькими движениями вызвав у Расиэля очевидно одобрительную реакцию, он сунул руку ему под живот и сжал член. Расиэль закричал и задёргался. Луссурия замер, улыбаясь от удовольствия. Расиэль наверняка сжимал задницу, доставляя неприятные ощущения себе и приятные – Луссурии.   
Бельфегор не стал досматривать шоу. Трахать братца после Луссурии он не хотел, а в эффективности пытки уже убедился. 

Этот случай вернул Бельфегору настроение и вдохновение. Сообразив, что, ограничиваясь пытками, не ведущими к смерти, он может развлекаться с Расиэлем самостоятельно, а Луссурию с павлином приглашать только наигравшись, он снова обратился к классическим методам.   
Работать что кнутом, что стеком, что плетью с крючками или шариками по-прежнему было скучновато и утомительно. Зато Расиэль отлично вопил, плакал и умолял, пока Бельфегор его порол. Ещё лучше он, обессилевший от боли, позволял трахать себя, упрашивая больше не мучить его, позволить прогуляться на свободе и клялся, что не убежит и не попытается противостоять Бельфегору. Которого, конечно, совершенно не трогали все эти слова: его вдохновляли интонации – униженные, отчаянные, умоляющие. Торжество смешивалось с возбуждением. Бельфегору очень нравилось.   
Горелое мясо и волосы воняли просто отвратительно, но Бельфегор повторил пытку калёным железом ещё несколько раз, доведя Расиэля почти до безумия. Когда, прижигая ему бедро, Бельфегор спросил:   
– Как тебя зовут? – Расиэль заплакал и закричал, что не знает.   
Потом он обмочился от страха, и вонь стала совсем уж непереносимой. Бельфегор прервал пытку и позвал Луссурию.   
Тот обрадовался отвратительному состоянию пленника, с удовольствием изнасиловал его, только после этого вылечил и позвал рядовых, чтобы те окончательно привели его в порядок.   
– Ты каждый раз с ним развлекаешься после меня? – спросил Бельфегор.   
– Конечно, сладенький, – улыбнулся Луссурия. – Ты просто художник. Или тебе жалко?   
– Нет, – пожал плечами Бельфегор.   
– Ты не будешь против, если я позову Леви в следующий раз? Он просто выворачивает наизнанку задницу нашей куколки.   
Бельфегор фыркнул и негромко рассмеялся, представив себе Расиэля с задницей, вывернутой наружу.   
– Да хоть всех рядовых Варии, – сказал он равнодушно. – Только не угробьте его окончательно.   
– Это – твоё эксклюзивное право, – согласился Луссурия. 

***

Через некоторое время – Расиэль потерял ему счёт после того как Бельфегор, Луссурия и Леви надолго лишили его сна – Расиэль понял, что рассудок его пошатнулся. Он не мог определить точно, насколько серьёзно его помешательство. Не мог даже решить, плохо это или хорошо. В ароматных комнатах Луссурии, где было так много солнечного света, где с Расиэлем происходило так много всего – хорошего и плохого, но хорошего, ему казалось, всё-таки больше – он забывал о том, кто он и почему там находится. Всё было просто: пока он слушался Луссурию и доставлял ему удовольствие, мог получать удовольствие сам, мог смотреть в окно, вдыхать приятные запахи, пользоваться комфортной ванной и есть приятную еду.   
В камере, где Расиэль находился большую часть времени, всё было по-другому. Бодрствуя, он не мог забыть, кто он такой, не мог перестать мучиться от унижения, страха и отчаяния. Не мог перестать думать о Бельфегоре, о предыдущих и предстоящих пытках, гадать, что этот мерзавец сделает с Расиэлем в следующий раз.   
"Он сумасшедший, – думал Расиэль, всегда считавший самого себя вполне здравомыслящим человеком. – И хочет, чтобы я тоже свихнулся". Горько было сознавать, что никаких способов противостоять навязываемому безумию у Расиэля нет. Однако в самое страшное, в смерть он верил уже не так сильно, как раньше. Бельфегор и другие палачи очевидно получали удовольствие от страданий Расиэля – и значит, вряд ли собирались побыстрее избавиться от игрушки.   
Помня об этом, Расиэль больше не сдерживал крики боли и мольбы о пощаде. Он плакал, когда ему было плохо, и благодарил, когда ему было хорошо – и всякий раз говорил искренне и чистую правду. Просто не скрывал то, что скрыл бы на его месте человек, готовый умереть, только бы сохранить рассудок и гордость.   
Расиэль хотел выжить. 

Он пытался заговаривать с рядовыми, приносившими еду. Спрашивал, который час или что сегодня за день – но они не отвечали, будто все были немыми. Иногда Расиэль подумывал над тем, чтобы напасть на охранника, но не решился – это могло плохо кончиться.   
Он привык к беспомощности. Он стал осторожным. 

– Хотите, я сделаю вам минет? – поинтересовался он однажды у рядового, принесшего еду. Расиэль только вернулся от Луссурии, был сыт, немного пьян и всё ещё наряжен в яркое платье, делавшее его похожим на женщину. Ещё Луссурия снова сделал ему маникюр, и Расиэль чувствовал себя по-настоящему красивым. У него не было определённой цели – он пытался установить контакт с человеком из мира живых. С человеком, который не насиловал его и не пытал, а приносил еду, хоть и по приказу, а не из сочувствия или милосердия.   
Рядовой взглянул на Расиэля, не только лицом, но и всем телом выразив одно сплошное отвращение, и торопливо вышел. Испытанное им отвращение передалось Расиэлю, который скорчился на кровати, закрыл лицо руками и задрожал от отчаяния.   
Он понял, что интересен только своим мучителям – и только потому, что они могли его мучить. 

***

Маммон вернулась ещё ночью, но Бельфегор встретился с ней только за общим завтраком – совершенно обычным, точно таким же, как множество других завтраков в замке Варии. Занзас был не в духе, Сквало тоже, и все остальные вели себя очень тихо. Даже Леви не ляпнул никакой глупости.   
Наконец, босс свалил в библиотеку, капитан – тренироваться, и Бельфегор улучил момент шепнуть Маммон:   
– Поговорим.   
Под капюшоном мелькнула едва заметная улыбка: Маммон тоже хотела поговорить с ним. 

После завтрака они встретились в коридоре между жилыми апартаментами: Бельфегор шёл к Маммон, а она к нему.   
– Пойдём? – Он имел в виду "ко мне", но Маммон, поманив его за собой, увела из замка.   
Выйдя за ворота, они свернули с дороги в лес, а, пройдя немного по тропинке, сошли и с неё. Маммон всё время оглядывалась и недовольно сжимала губы.   
– Что не так? – спросил Бельфегор, когда она остановилась.   
– Вроде бы всё в порядке. – Она подёргала рукав плаща, словно поправляя, – продолжала нервничать. – Фран не должен нас услышать.   
– Разве ты не почувствуешь его приближение? – удивился Бельфегор.   
– Нет. – Маммон поджала губы. – Он хорош, а я многое упустила, пока была мертва.   
Бельфегор пожал плечами. Он так давно привык пользоваться иллюзиями Франа, что вряд ли смог бы заметить ещё одну.   
– Разве он чего-то не знает?   
– Если он узнает, что ты пытаешь Расиэля, он может сообщить об этом Мукуро.   
– А если об этом узнает Мукуро, он может слить это Саваде. – Бельфегор недовольно хмыкнул. – Но что они могут нам сделать?..   
– Разозлят босса? – предположила Маммон.   
Бельфегор поёжился.   
– Мне удалось узнать то, что ты хотел. Это будет не очень легко... – Она задумалась. – И очень долго.   
– Как думаешь, можно ускорить процесс с помощью пламени Солнца? – Бельфегор улыбнулся в предвкушении новой увлекательной игры.   
Маммон помолчала прежде чем спросить:   
– Ты уверен, что хочешь открыть свои планы Луссурии? Пока ты просто пытал Расиэля, это оставалось невинным развлечением, а теперь мы собираемся провести на территории замка бесполезный и противоестественный эксперимент.   
– И что, он может плохо кончиться? – Бельфегор попытался перебрать в уме все возможные варианты, но понял, что ему не хватает информации. – Расиэль может свихнуться, сдохнуть, лопнуть... Кого волнует его судьба?   
– Занзасу нужно, чтобы в замке было спокойно, – сказала Маммон, и Бельфегор молча с ней согласился. В самом деле, порядок на базе нужен был всем.   
– Как только появится хотя бы намёк на проблему, просто убьём Расиэля, – решил Бельфегор.   
– Ты с ним не закончил.   
– Не закончил. Но не хочу никаких неприятностей. Развлечение должно оставаться развлечением, не так ли? – Бельфегор ухмыльнулся, и Маммон ухмыльнулась тоже.   
– Я хочу посмотреть, что получится, – серьёзно сказала она потом. – Если ты не против.   
– Нет, конечно. Я рад, что ты заинтересована. – Он взял её за руку и хотел притянуть к себе, но она мягко остановила его.   
– Не здесь. И не сейчас.   
– Когда? – Бельфегор почувствовал странное волнение – никогда раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного. Словно он ждал не обещания от женщины, а сообщения о точном времени начала важной операции, во время которой нужно было бы зарезать много людей – но сейчас он напрягся даже сильнее.   
Маммон улыбнулась.   
– Когда ты закончишь. И в кровати.   
– Можно мне заглянуть под капюшон? – Бельфегор позволил ей отстраниться, но руку так и не выпустил.   
Маммон помолчала, подняла руку к капюшону и немного неуверенно произнесла:   
– Если ты откинешь чёлку.   
Бельфегор сильно вздрогнул. Никто никогда не хотел этого от него. Никого не волновало, куда он смотрит и как.   
"Справедливо будет, если Маммон увидит мои глаза тогда же, когда я – её", вздохнув, он запустил свободную руку в волосы и аккуратно поднял их, чтобы не сбросить ненароком корону.   
Маммон подняла капюшон.   
У неё было самое обычное, если не считать татуировок, лицо, и всё же Бельфегор чувствовал себя очень счастливым, глядя на неё. Он даже ненадолго забыл, что не только он смотрит на неё, а и она – на него. "И, наверное, тоже считает меня очень обычным", – Бельфегор скривился.   
– Мне нравится, – серьёзно и спокойно сказала Маммон, опуская капюшон. – Мне всегда нравилось.   
– Но ты не видела. – Бельфегор растрепал чёлку и позволил ей упасть на глаза.   
– Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебя не изучала?.. – Маммон улыбнулась. – Можешь меня поцеловать.   
На этот раз Бельфегор обнял её и поцеловал по-настоящему. Её ответ оказался осторожным и сдержанным – она не хотела обещать ему слишком много, и Бельфегор был ей за это благодарен. 

***

Жизнь Расиэля превратилась в бесконечную череду страданий и извращённых удовольствий. В ярких, удобных, приятно пахнущих комнатах Луссурии грань, отделявшая первый от вторых, стиралась.   
В подвале, где был Бельфегор, его сумасшедшая фантазия и его ненормальная подружка-аркобалено, невозможно было выжить, не получая удовольствия от страданий. Расиэль сознательно – насколько он вообще мог ещё называть свой набор мыслей и воспоминаний сознанием – попытался приучить себя получать удовольствие от всего, что с ним делали. Теперь ему нравилось, когда ему в задний проход засовывали члены и игрушки. Нравилось, когда его пороли или душили.   
Но тело сильнее разума, и когда дело доходило до калёного железа или серьёзных побоев, Расиэль уже не мог обмануть себя. Он чувствовал угрозу от каждой пытки, верил, что любая может закончиться смертью, и не мог перестать бояться и страдать.   
Он попросил у Луссурии блокнот и ручку, чтобы записывать свои мысли, и получил их.   
Вскоре явилась Маммон и сожгла их при Расиэле. Он, парализованный собственным страхом и волей аркобалено Тумана, не двинулся с места и не отводил взгляда от полыхавшего в раковине небольшого костра.   
– Сам тут приберёшься, – сказала Маммон перед уходом.   
Расиэль наконец посмотрел на неё и, забыв о её словах, тетради, вообще обо всём на свете, спросил:   
– Ты помнишь смерть?   
Тонкие губы скривились.   
– Я помню свой выбор. – Она вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.   
Сильнее, чем о потерянном блокноте, Расиэль жалел о невозможности расспросить Маммон.   
Если бы он знал тайну бессмертия, он уже не боялся бы смерти. 

***

– Почему мы тянем время? – спросил Бельфегор. Он был в хорошем настроении после очередной игры с Расиэлем, но дремавшее обычно беспокойство вернулось, когда Маммон пришла в его апартаменты.   
– Поговори с Луссурией и Леви, – сказала Маммон. – Скажи им, чтобы они больше не приходили.   
Бельфегор кивнул.   
– Я выстраивала защиту от Франа, – продолжила она. – Ерунда, конечно. – Плечи под плащом приподнялись на мгновение. – Но на лучшее у меня нет времени. Услать бы его куда-нибудь...  
– К Мукуро, – предложил Бельфегор и негромко засмеялся. – На курсы повышения квалификации.   
Маммон тоже рассмеялась, почти беззвучно.   
– Он захочет узнать, что мы от него скрываем.   
– Я сделаю вид, будто собираюсь заставить его поучаствовать в своей игре, – сказал Бельфегор. – Если он после этого не сбежит – станет соучастником и уже не сможет ничем нам угрожать.   
– И зачем тебе я?   
– Это Фран мне не нужен, – фыркнул Бельфегор. – Поэтому я собираюсь заставить его сбежать.   
– Он хорошо тебя знает.   
Бельфегор пожал плечами. Избавиться от занудного лягушонка было ещё сложнее, чем привлечь его к делу, когда он был нужен. Слушался он только прямых приказов Сквало или Занзаса, а во всех остальных случаях ныл, ныл и ныл.   
"Надо попросить Сквало. Если он спросит, в чём дело, так и скажу, что Маммон не хочет делиться новой техникой с другим иллюзионистом", – Бельфегор учёл это как возможное решение, но ещё не принял окончательного.   
– Расиэль начинает создавать проблемы, – сказал он вслух.   
– Это уже ненадолго. – В голосе Маммон прозвучало нечто, отдалённо напоминающее попытку утешить, и Бельфегор удивился.   
Потом он вспомнил, что именно Маммон присматривала за ним, когда он только примкнул к Варии.   
– Ты помнишь меня ребёнком... – начал он и не договорил, чтобы не спрашивать "тебе не противно теперь вспоминать об этом?" Если бы Маммон хотела, она прочла бы это в его мыслях.   
– Помню, – кивнула Маммон. – А ты – меня. Хоть и нельзя сказать, что мы выросли вместе.   
– Ты пошутила, – сказал Бельфегор.   
– Да, – подтвердила Маммон. – Я это умею.   
– Хочу увидеть, что ты умеешь ещё, – улыбнулся Бельфегор.   
– Будешь меня торопить – потребую с тебя денег за срочность. – Она тоже улыбалась, и Бельфегору захотелось прикоснуться к этой улыбке.   
– Я заплачу по-королевски. Я же всё-таки принц.   
Маммон хмыкнула и сама его потрогала – тем самым движением, каким Бельфегор собирался коснуться её. 

Они помолчали, потом Маммон отступила на шаг и сказала:   
– Мне нужно с чего-то начать. Проверить, получится ли.   
– Глаза, – предложил Бельфегор первое, что пришло на ум. – Я хочу, чтобы ты убрала его глаза.   
Мгновенно обдумав эту идею, он понял, что она ему очень нравится. Расиэль без глаз уже не был бы ни копией Бельфегора, ни собой в полном смысле этого слова.   
– Если я ошибусь, а павлина не будет под рукой, Расиэль умрёт, – предупредила Маммон.   
– Туда ему и дорога, – махнул рукой Бельфегор. В конце концов, всё должно было закончиться именно так. И, хотя Бельфегор собирался получить от Расиэля кое-что ещё, он не пожалел бы о слишком ранней смерти братца. Тот уже умирал дважды – и Бельфегора это никогда не расстраивало.   
Маммон медленно кивнула и произнесла:   
– Мне нравится твоя идея.   
Бельфегор ухмыльнулся. Теперь его идея нравилась ему ещё больше, и он тут же придумал, как её улучшить. 

***

Расиэля разбудил стук двери. В камере царил прохладный утренний сумрак, который остаётся в цокольных помещениях и тогда, когда окна верхних этажей уже позолочены лучами солнца, а воздух, не запертый под землёй, стремительно согревается.   
Сев на сырой постели, Расиэль мгновенно увидел Бельфегора и аркобалено Тумана. Ему стало страшно.   
– Что вы хотите? – жалобно спросил он, чувствуя неотвратимое приближение чего-то ужасного.   
Бельфегор не ответил, но Расиэль увидел его злобную ухмылку и окончательно убедился: его ждёт новое запредельное страдание.   
– Не надо, – безнадёжно попросил он. – Пожалуйста, Бельфегор, не делай этого.   
– Ты ведь ещё не знаешь, зачем я здесь. Вдруг я хочу тебя освободить?   
Расиэль содрогнулся всем телом. Он знал, что не может надеяться на свободу – но не надеяться тоже не мог.   
– Не убивай меня, – прошептал он, вжимаясь в стену, когда Бельфегор шагнул к нему.   
– Я тебя не убью, – пообещал Бельфегор с таким удовольствием, что Расиэль окончательно пал духом.   
В его волосы впились твёрдые тонкие пальцы, перед глазами мелькнуло лезвие ножа. Расиэль замер, чтобы не напороться на него неосторожным движением.   
"Если бы я хотел умереть, – думал он, – достаточно было бы немного приподняться и качнуться вперёд. Острие так близко, легко было бы найти его шеей. – Он вздрогнул, напуганный собственными мыслями. – Нет!.. Только не смерть!"  
Через мгновение он понял планы Бельфегора и сдержанно вздохнул от облегчения: тот решил всего-навсего срезать волосы Расиэля. Ножи у него были острые, и он не озаботился никакими другими приспособлениями.   
Отросшие пряди падали на постель, слетали, рассыпаясь, на пол. Расиэль глядел на них и думал, что у него были очень красивые волосы и что Луссурия, если захочет, ещё сможет их отрастить. "Интересно, станет ли он это делать, если я его попрошу?.."  
Мысли о будущем утешали, и страх немного отступил.  
Лишив его причёски, Бельфегор стал скоблить кожу головы, срезая даже самые короткие волоски. Аркобалено Тумана наблюдала за этим, стоя у двери и сложив руки на груди. Её присутствие нервировало Расиэля, но он мог объяснить его тем, что она хотела увидеть, как выглядел бы без волос Бельфегор. Ведь внешне они были совершенно одинаковыми.   
Когда лезвие задело кожу, Расиэль ойкнул, показывая, что Бельфегор не был осторожен, но тот только рассмеялся и сказал:   
– Я ведь и скальп могу с тебя снять.   
– Не надо, – попросил Расиэль.   
– Вот и заткнись. У тебя ещё будет повод поорать.   
Ужасным усилием воли Расиэль принудил себя не вздрогнуть. Оказалось, план Бельфегора был объёмнее и страшнее.   
Закончив, Бельфегор вытащил из кармана фонарик и осмотрел голову Расиэля. Местами окровавленную и наверняка неровно обритую.   
– Не очень аккуратно, – прокомментировала Маммон.   
– Если хочешь, исправь мои ошибки, – предложил Бельфегор.   
Она помолчала, потом спросила:   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы он кричал?   
– Нет, – ответил Бельфегор.   
– Я не буду, – пообещал Расиэль.   
– Ты будешь, – вздохнул Бельфегор, и Расиэль снова содрогнулся от неизвестного ужаса, приготовленного для него Бельфегором.   
– Заткни ему рот, – сказала Маммон.   
Бельфегор отрезал кусок от жалкого грязного одеяла, в которое кутался по ночам Расиэль, и умело сделал из этого куска кляп. "Научился от своих бандитов", – презрительно подумал Расиэль.   
Когда Бельфегор затыкал ему рот, он не сопротивлялся. Потом Маммон сказала:   
– Отойди от него, – и Расиэлю самому захотелось убежать.   
Но бежать было некуда. 

***

Бельфегор встал у двери. Расиэль снова дёрнулся к стене, потом попытался рвануться к окну – но уже не смог.   
Бельфегор не впервые видел работу Маммон, но никогда не переставал восхищаться её безупречной сдержанной практичностью. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одной лишней картинки. Дополнительные образы появлялись только тогда, когда Маммон нужно было кого-то устрашить. Обычно она обходилась без этого: убивала людей, заставляя их поверить, что они уже мертвы. Идеально.   
Техника, которую она привезла из Японии, ещё не была отточена. Маммон разрешила Бельфегору наблюдать за созданием черновика, первой работы в новом стиле, и интимность происходящего возбуждала его едва ли не больше, чем безумное отчаяние жертвы.   
Гибкие зелёные стебли обхватили Расиэля, сжали, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Самые тонкие захлестнули голову, фиксируя в одном положении, но оставляя открытым лицо. Расиэль смотрел на Бельфегора, плакал и пытался что-то простонать сквозь кляп.   
Бельфегор улыбнулся.   
– Я могу сделать с кровью, – неуверенно сказала Маммон. – Могу попробовать без неё.   
– Давай с кровью, – согласился Бельфегор без сомнений.   
От общего клубка, опутавшего Расиэля, отделились ещё два тонких стебля. Заострившись на концах, они устремились к лицу жертвы. Запахло мочой. Бельфегор поморщился, Маммон, казалось, не обратила на это никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на работе.   
Стебли вонзились в глаза Расиэля. Тот хрипло замычал, и Бельфегор точно представил, как именно прозвучал бы настоящий, полноценный вопль боли и отчаяния. Он облизнулся.   
Маммон выдернула стебли из окровавленных глазниц Расиэля. Вздохнула и потёрла лоб под капюшоном.   
– Тебе нужен перерыв? – осторожно спросил Расиэль.   
– Нет. – Она покачала головой. – Просто ты... хочешь.   
– А можно?   
– Почему нет, – улыбнулась Маммон.   
Она согнула продолжавшего мычать Расиэля над кроватью и раздвинула часть стеблей, заодно стянув с него штаны, чтобы Бельфегору было удобно.  
Её заботливость заводила не меньше отчаянных мучений и беспомощности Расиэля, и Бельфегор справился довольно быстро. Расиэль не мог пошевелиться, но сильно напрягался от боли и, сжимаясь, доставлял Бельфегору много приятных ощущений. Из-за того, что Расиэль был полностью опутан иллюзорными стеблями, Бельфегор не мог коснуться его самого и, приближаясь к пику наслаждения, лихорадочно гладил стебли и цеплялся за них. Мысли смешались и в конце концов ясной осталась только одна: "Унижая Расиэля, я касаюсь иллюзий Маммон".   
Бельфегор кончил. 

Отвлекшись на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, он чуть не пропустил самое интересное: Маммон не просто заживила нанесённые ею раны, а полностью зарастила их бессмысленной гладкой плотью.   
Она попросила Бельфегора обрезать веки Расиэля так, чтобы ресницы не вросли внутрь нового мяса.   
– Зачем? – спросил Бельфегор, срезав правое верхнее веко и бросив его на пол. – Пусть бы помучился.   
– Ты хотел, чтобы у него не было глаз, – спокойно ответила Маммон. – Я хочу сделать верхнюю часть лица совсем ровной, как у недоделанной куклы.   
Бельфегор широко улыбнулся, оценив её замысел, и после век срезал ещё и брови.   
Лицо Расиэля медленно разглаживалось. Заросшие глазные впадины поднимались, сравниваясь со скулами и лбом. Расширяясь, они поглотили переносицу.   
– Хватит? – предложил Бельфегор.   
– Ещё нет.   
Заканчивая работу, Маммон сделала небольшие выемки между носом и гладкими слепыми наростами.   
– Похоже на очки, – ухмыльнулся Бельфегор.   
– Я тоже об этом подумала, – улыбнулась в ответ Маммон.   
– Мне нравится. А что с ним? – он кивнул на Бельфегора. – Притих что-то.   
– Без сознания. Может быть, сошёл с ума.   
– Это было бы хорошо.   
Маммон позволила иллюзии развеяться, и бесчувственное тело Расиэля повалилось на пол. Пинком перевернув его на спину, Бельфегор выдернул изо рта кляп.   
– Тут довольно грязно, – заметила Маммон.   
– Я пришлю кого-нибудь прибраться, – пообещал Бельфегор. 

***

"Они ослепили меня! Ослепили!" – в отчаянии думал Расиэль.   
Он ощупывал своё лицо, но не находил на нём глазниц или век. У него не было бровей, а нос начинался ниже, чем положено.   
"Я не мог всегда быть таким, – он утыкался в подушку изуродованным лицом. Слезам неоткуда было взяться, и рыдания не могли облегчить страдания несчастного калеки, хотя душа его разрывалась от отчаяния. – Не мог!!! Бельфегор сделал это со мной, это он и его проклятая подружка!"  
Раньше он иногда думал, что мог бы ориентироваться в камере с закрытыми глазами. Теперь выяснилось, что это не так. Вещи постоянно оказывались не там, где должны были быть. Расиэль хотел подойти под самое окно, чтобы услышать хоть какой-нибудь звук, донесшийся из внешнего мира, а находил дверь.   
О нём продолжали заботиться, но теперь Расиэль уже не мог так сильно радоваться жизни. Слепой, он не мог смотреть на мир, не мог как следует убедиться в том, что он жив. По крайней мере, так ему казалось до следующего визита к Луссурии.   
– Как интересно, – сказал тот, отрастив Расиэлю волосы и ногти. – Пламя Солнца не может восстановить твои глаза. Малютка научилась новым фокусам.   
Расиэль задохнулся от отчаяния, а Луссурия захихикал.   
Он сделал Расиэлю маникюр – который нельзя было увидеть и которым нельзя было восхититься, а потом собрался приготовить его к новой игре, но Расиэль был так неловок, что Луссурия попросту вымыл его, изнасиловал, а потом отправил вниз с рядовым из отряда Грозы.   
Вскоре – теперь у Расиэля осталось ещё меньше возможностей следить за временем – пришёл Леви и изнасиловал его прямо в камере. Он сказал, это потому, что Луссурия обещал ему развлечение.   
Расиэль ничего не ответил. Ему было больно и плохо, и он не мог обрадоваться даже тому, что не видит мерзкой рожи Леви. 

Он почти перестал спать – ему всё время снилось, что Бельфегор и Маммон удаляют у него что-нибудь ещё: уши, язык или весь рот, нос, чтобы он не мог дышать, отрезают руку или ногу. Каждый раз он просыпался в холодном поту и потом долго не мог успокоиться. Хуже всего было, когда он заново слышал во сне разговор о глазах – спокойный и жуткий из-за спокойствия. Расиэль пытался умолять – во сне у него оставалась возможность говорить, хотел заплакать и просыпался оттого, что не мог.   
Он постепенно сходил с ума из-за слепоты и невыносимых страданий.   
Точнее, он начал погружаться в безумие ещё раньше, но слепота ускорила этот процесс, превратила его в стремительное падение. 

Леви приходил ещё несколько раз, и Расиэлю эти визиты казались слишком частыми. Он просил оставить его в покое, умолял забрать из камеры – зная, что всё бесполезно. Он говорил, чтобы проверить, может ли он ещё говорить.   
– Не понимаю, почему Бел тебя ещё не убил, – сказал Леви однажды. – По-моему, давно пора.   
Расиэль попытался уговорить Леви приходить ещё и не давать Бельфегору его убить.   
Больше Леви не появился. 

***

Подумав как следует, Бельфегор не стал предпринимать никаких дополнительных мер безопасности. Ему было безразлично, узнает что-нибудь Фран или нет.   
Однако ему повезло: после того, как он вернулся с задания, Занзас отпустил Сквало поработать, и тот взял лягушонка с собой.   
– Вряд ли они задержатся надолго, – сказала Маммон.   
– Да, – согласился Бельфегор. – Больше тянуть незачем. 

Они убрали часового из коридора, и сами вывели Расиэля из его камеры в "операционную", в которой смывать кровь было проще всего.   
Маммон конопатила последние просветы в иллюзорной защите – Бельфегор чувствовал и как будто понимал, чем она занимается, хоть и не знал наверняка. Он приказал Расиэлю раздеться, чтобы тот не ждал попусту.   
Расиэль, конечно, начал ныть и умолять, но Бельфегору это даже не доставило обычного удовольствия. Он следовал давно задуманному плану, и у Расиэля не было ни малейшего шанса этот план изменить.   
– Закрепи его, – сказала Маммон. – И можешь начинать.   
– Он снова будет орать, – предупредил Бельфегор.   
Маммон пожала плечами, и он решил, что хочет в этот раз слышать вопли жертвы.   
Расиэль начал заранее: он кричал и даже попытался вырываться. Бельфегор собрался было ударить его, но Маммон успела раньше: скрутила пленника всё теми же стеблями. Расиэль вскрикнул совсем уж отчаянно и на какое-то время стих, поэтому Бельфегору несложно было закрепить его на столе в нужной позе.   
– Сам удалишь лишнее? – спросила Маммон. – Я могу убрать, но подумала, что тебе будет приятно.   
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Бельфегор. – Ты права.   
Расиэль завизжал и дёрнулся в предсмертном отчаянии – Бельфегор не впервые видел человека в таком состоянии, но теперь вид жертвы вызывал у него смешанные чувства. К обычной брезгливости примешивалось сладкое, почти неприличное удовольствие от того, что в это раз Бельфегор терзал именно своего брата, которого так давно и глубоко ненавидел.   
– Он точно не умрёт от потери крови? – уточнил Бельфегор.   
– Нет, конечно. Я этого не допущу. – Маммон сделала свет поярче, и Бельфегор благодарно ей кивнул.   
Расиэль, услышав, что Бельфегор не собирается убивать его немедленно, снова присмирел. "Молодец, – подумал Бельфегор. – Не будешь мне мешать".   
В качестве награды он решил не мучить Расиэля слишком долго или слишком сложно.   
Захватив в горсть член и мошонку, Бельфегор под оглушительный крик Расиэля кастрировал его. А потом, словно зачарованный, глядел, как исчезает рана и как меняется плоть.   
Расиэль продолжал кричать, и Бельфегор, ещё не выбросивший его органы, нашёл им применение – воткнул их в рот Расиэлю. Маммон едва слышно фыркнула и пробормотала:   
– Не смеши меня.   
Бельфегор улыбнулся.   
Расиэль молчал – может быть, снова вырубился, а может быть, Маммон совершенно парализовала его, чтобы не мешал.   
Бельфегор и сам замер, восхищённый её работой: гладкая промежность Расиэля последовательно и постепенно превращалась в рельефную, женскую. Бельфегор понял, что хочет овладеть Расиэлем и так тоже.   
Маммон устало вздохнула.   
– Ты закончила? – спросил Бельфегор.   
– Да. – Она улыбнулась. – Можешь потрогать.   
Расиэль подал голос, глухо застонав. Бельфегор вытащил у него изо рта кровоточащий обрубок и бросил его в мешок для мусора. Прокашлявшись, Расиэль завыл громче.   
– Как тебя зовут, детка? – спросил Бельфегор, поглаживая невинную, только что созданную вульву.   
Расиэль проигнорировал вопрос.   
– Вот и всё, – сказала Маммон.   
– Быстро как-то. – Бельфегор ввёл палец во влагалище и существо, уже не бывшее Расиэлем, застонало словно от удовольствия.   
– Он был в сознании, пока я делала женские органы. Наверное, это оказало критическое влияние на рассудок. – Она помолчала немного. – Тебе нравится?   
– Ещё как, – сказал Бельфегор, уже двумя пальцами растягивая узкое пока отверстие.   
– Если не планируешь делиться с Леви, придётся перевести его... её в другую камеру.   
– Я заберу её к себе. – Он почти ласково погладил по бедру существо, созданное для него Маммон. – Внутри у неё тоже всё женское? – теперь он положил ладонь на живот.   
– Не уверена, – улыбнулась Маммон. – Но я старалась сделать всё как по учебнику.   
– А ты?..  
– Я, знаешь ли, никогда не вскрывала себя, чтобы проверить, как я устроена.   
Бельфегор задумался. Им редко доводилось убивать женщин, и он никогда не вскрывал их достаточно обстоятельно. Иногда, когда был ещё маленьким, случалось, разрезал животы или отрезал груди – просто ради забавы.   
– Собираешься разрезать и посмотреть, всё ли я сделала правильно? – Маммон кивнула на существо.   
– Нет. – Бельфегор широко улыбнулся, вдохновлённый собственной идеей. – Я всё-таки проверю, как планировал.   
– Как знаешь. – Маммон пожала плечами. Казалось, ей не очень понравился ответ Бельфегора, но он решил извиниться позже. В любом случае, эта забава не могла не закончиться рано или поздно, а с Маммон у них впереди оставался весь остаток жизни. 

Бельфегор совокупился с существом там же, на столе, отстегнув для удобства безвольные ноги. Оно вскрикнуло, а потом одобрительно замычало, подмахивая. По крайней мере, по ощущениям оно не отличалось от женщины, хоть и было поуже профессиональных проституток, с которыми Бельфегор имел дело раньше.   
Закончив и приведя себя в порядок, он обстоятельно отчитался Маммон о впечатлениях. Та кивнула и сказала:   
– Пойдём.   
Они одели и вывели в коридор новое существо. Бельфегор решил называть его сестрой. Она вела себя безобидно и смирно, почти совсем не напоминая Бельфегору об отвратительном брате, который у него когда-то был. 

С ней вообще оказалось немного хлопот – даже меньше, чем с домашним животным.   
Бельфегор заказал для неё клетку и запирал её там на ночь или перед уходом, чтобы она не испортила ничего, пока его нет рядом. Если она невовремя кричала, затыкал ей рот кляпом – и всегда делал это на ночь и уходя. Выдавая еду и воду по расписанию, он почти точно знал, когда ей нужно будет в уборную – и водил её туда сам.   
Мыл тоже сам. Это возбуждало и всегда заканчивалось одинаково: Бельфегор занимался с ней сексом.   
Через пару недель он понял, что не сможет ждать, пока живот вырастет сам собой. Отвести безглазое создание к врачу, чтобы понять, беременно ли оно, Бельфегор, конечно, не мог. Поэтому он снова обратился к Маммон.   
Та воспользовалась салфеткой и, взглянув на результат, пожала плечами.   
– Понятия не имею, получилось ли у нас, – сказала она. – Мне хочется думать, что да, но я не знаю, что означает эта клякса.   
Она собиралась уже показать салфетку Бельфегору, но тот вовремя отодвинулся.   
– Я попрошу Луссурию помочь? – спросил он.   
Маммон хмыкнула.   
– Девочки его не интересуют.   
– Я не хочу показывать её ему, – насупился Бельфегор.   
– Пламя Тумана может помешать стимуляции, – пробормотала Маммон. – Просто одень её как следует. 

Бельфегор так и поступил.   
Луссурия, конечно, поинтересовался, почему Бельфегор отказывается демонстрировать объект лечения, но его вопрос остался без ответа.   
– Можешь в этом не участвовать, – пожал плечами Бельфегор.   
Луссурия заколебался, и он успел морально приготовиться к многомесячному ожиданию, но Луссурия тоже пожал плечами, сказал:   
– Почему бы и нет?.. – и выпустил павлина.   
Сестра, обряженная в огромный бесформенный балахон, с мешком на голове, забеспокоилась. "Нужно было заткнуть ей рот", – запоздало понял Бельфегор. Он слишком привык к тихому и послушному поведению сестры и не подумал о такой мелочи.   
– Он точно на меня не нападёт? – встревожился Луссурия.   
– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Бельфегор. – Не сможет.   
Даже если бы сестра напала, у неё не было бы никаких шансов справиться даже с одним из них. О двоих и говорить было нечего.   
Однако она не попыталась. Завывала и корчилась от боли, но не двигалась с места. Бельфегору даже стало немного жаль её. Она уже не была Расиэлем и не сделала ничего дурного.   
Когда её крики стали совсем уж истерическими, Бельфегор попросил Луссурию прекратить.   
– Что, совсем-совсем нельзя посмотреть? – спросил тот, убрав павлина.   
– Нет, – сказал Бельфегор. – Извини.   
– О. – Луссурия оценил его вежливость и ушёл.   
Когда, закрыв за ним дверь, Бельфегор вернулся к сестре, та сидела на прежнем месте, всхлипывая от боли. 

Он сдёрнул с неё и мешок и балахон, уложил на ковёр и долго гладил огромный вздувшийся живот. "Всё получилось, – думал он в блаженной радости, – всё получилось".   
Нужно было поделиться новостями с Маммон, но Бельфегор не мог удержаться. Поставив сестру на четвереньки, он осторожно, чтобы не повредить плоду, занялся с ней сексом.   
Её это успокоило, хоть и не совсем. Она постоянно трогала свой живот и издавала бессмысленные встревоженные звуки.   
– Всё хорошо, хорошо, – повторял Бельфегор, гладя её по голове.   
Ему не хотелось каждый раз возиться, связывая сестру перед тем, как лечь спать или оставить её без присмотра. Если бы ей сильно не нравился живот, она могла бы попытаться как-то от него избавиться и навредила бы ребёнку.   
– Тебе идёт, – сказал Бельфегор и теперь погладил её по животу.   
Сестра издала тихий удовлетворённый звук, а после, когда Бельфегор собирался идти за Маммон, послушно села в клетку. Ему иногда казалось – ей там даже нравится. 

– Но мы не знаем, когда оно родит, – сказала Маммон, взглянув на сестру.   
Та вздрогнула, подняла голову на звук голоса, которого раньше почти не слышала.   
– Какая разница, – пожал плечами Бельфегор. – Уж как-нибудь вытащим.   
– Это ты потом убьёшь?   
– Конечно.   
– Хорошо. – Маммон едва слышно вздохнула.   
– Ты думаешь, я собираюсь возиться с ней всю жизнь? – Он улыбнулся.   
– Нет. – Маммон помолчала, потом осторожно взяла его за руку. – Я думала, не заразно ли безумие. А ты проводишь с ним много времени.   
– С ней, – ухмыльнулся Бельфегор. – Ты сделала из моего уродливого братца отличную девочку.   
Он хотел обнять Маммон, но та отстранилась и, словно напоминая о прошлом разговоре, сказала:   
– Не здесь. 

Как оказалось, ждать оставалось совсем недолго.   
Ознакомившись с соответствующей литературой, Бельфегор решил, что возиться с родами не станет. Тем более, сестра успела ему наскучить. Не надоесть так сильно, как брат в своё время, но ничего интересного Бельфегор в ней уже не находил. Она часто ныла, перестала ходить в туалет по расписанию и часто пачкала клетку. Бельфегор убирал сам, чтобы никому не показывать питомицу, и это начало его раздражать.   
Поэтому, когда у сестры начались схватки, Бельфегор постелил на пол заранее заготовленную клеёнку, перерезал сестре горло, а потом разрезал живот и достал ребёнка.   
Это была девочка, и она дышала. О ней Бельфегор позаботился, точно следуя инструкции по обращению с младенцами: пуповину перевязал и перерезал, убедился, что в дыхательных путях нет жидкости, осторожно вымыл и согрел младенца. У него была и еда для малышки, и все необходимые вещи, но долго держать её у себя он не собирался. 

Устроив в красивой корзинке с цветами из лент, он укутал её одеяльцем, а под второе, потеплее, положил копию своей короны – с оригиналом он собираться не расставался.   
Торопливо добравшись до комнат Маммон, он постучал.   
– Пора? – спросила она, приоткрыв дверь.  
Бельфегор увидел под плащом её босые ноги и понял, что она спала и накинула плащ на ночную рубашку. Это тронуло его больше, чем рождение дочери.   
– Пора, – сказал он. – Но ты можешь одеться.   
– Спасибо. Я сейчас. – Маммон закрыла дверь, и Бельфегор вернулся к себе.   
Пока нечем было заняться, он завернул труп сестры в плёнку и засунул в большой мешок для мусора.   
– Потом это уберёшь. – Маммон вошла без стука.   
Бельфегор кивнул и, наскоро отерев руки, надел куртку.   
Маммон взглянула на похныкивающую крошку.   
– У неё есть имя?  
– Зачем?.. – пожал плечами Бельфегор. – Всё равно они дадут ей другое.   
– Действительно, – согласилась Маммон.   
Она сама взяла корзину, Бельфегор прикоснулся к её плечу – и они перенеслись к парадным дверям замка.   
Бельфегор всегда подозревал, что почувствует что-нибудь особенное, когда окажется здесь снова, но теперь он хотел только побыстрее избавиться от ребёнка, вернуться домой и убрать труп того, что когда-то было Расиэлем.   
Маммон поставила корзинку на ступени, быстро наклонилась и потёрла младенцу лицо. Девочка захныкала громче, а потом закричала как следует.   
Вцепившись в локоть Бельфегора, Маммон отвела его в сторону и прошептала:   
– Нас не заметят.   
Дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появился слуга, которого Бельфегор не знал. Удивлённо оглядевшись, он поднял корзину и унёс её внутрь.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Бельфегор. – Теперь можно и домой.   
Он закрыл глаза и открыл их только в своей гостиной, откуда ещё нужно было вынести труп.   
Маммон, не дожидаясь просьбы, помогла перенести мешок в лес и прикрыла их иллюзией, пока Минк играл с трупом. В конце концов, когда он прыгал уже по чистой обугленной земле, Бельфегор позвал его обратно в коробочку.   
– Здесь недалеко, – сказала Маммон.   
"Она, должно быть, устала", – подумал Бельфегор и подал ей руку.   
Она отпустила его до того как их могли увидеть часовые.   
В замке они молча разошлись в разные стороны. Маммон и впрямь казалась уставшей, а Бельфегору ещё предстояло навести порядок в своих комнатах и избавиться от всех вещей, ставших теперь лишними. Обычно физический труд раздражал его и напрягал, но теперь бытовые заботы помогли отделаться от смутной тревоги, остававшейся с Бельфегором столько же, сколько в его комнатах валялся хлам, когда-то предназначавшийся для сестры и дочери. Вещи исчезли – и исчезли неприятные воспоминания. Бельфегор решил: если дочь узнает о его существовании и попытается отомстить – пусть попробует. Он окончательно отделил её от себя в мыслях и успокоился.   
Теперь он был доволен всем произошедшим. 

***

После всего, что Маммон сделала для Бельфегора, было бы невежливо напоминать ей о её обещании, и он не заговаривал с ней об этом и не звал её. А через несколько дней, после того как из его комнат выветрилось даже воспоминание о Расиэле и о том, что с ним стало, Маммон пришла сама.   
Это было вечером, и солнечные лучи окрашивали всё розоватым цветом – вода, в которую попало немного крови, бывает того же оттенка.   
– Проходи, – предложил Бельфегор, открыв дверь на стук. А когда закрыл, Маммон обернулась к нему, снимая капюшон.   
Он мог бы сказать: "Ты пришла" или "Теперь можно?", – но вместо этого молча обнял её, как никогда раньше радуясь тому, что она выросла, и они подходят друг другу по размеру.   
Маммон обняла его в ответ, запустила пальцы в волосы и приподняла чёлку, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.   
Бельфегор улыбнулся, встретившись с ней взглядом, и она его поцеловала.   
– Хорошо, что с Расиэлем всё закончилось, – сказала она.   
– Если бы ты это не устроила, я бы, наверное, так и не понял. – Он пожал плечами. – Хоть я и гений. – Ему стало смешно, и он захихикал.   
– Чего именно?   
– Того, как сильно мы друг другу подходим. – Бельфегор ещё не был в этом уверен и даже немного волновался.   
– Мне всегда казалось, ты знаешь. – Теперь улыбнулась Маммон, а Бельфегор её поцеловал. – Пойдём в спальню? – предложила она, когда он немного отстранился.   
Конечно, он хотел пойти в спальню с Маммон, но для этого её пришлось отпустить, хоть и ненадолго. Освободив её талию, он тут же взял маленькую прохладную ручку и тоже поцеловал и только после этого повёл Маммон туда, куда она сама хотела попасть. 

Конечно же, с ней всё было не так, как с другими. Раньше Бельфегор занимался сексом как будто с куклами, никогда не считаясь с желаниями партнёров. Теперь он боялся совершить ошибку и чувствовал себя глупо. Он позволил Маммон управлять собой, и она всё сделала правильно. Бельфегор не ждал от неё ничего конкретного и потому ничему не удивлялся, но взаимодействие с самостоятельным партнёром было для него внове само по себе.   
Они долго целовались – и перед тем, как раздеть друг друга, и после этого. Тело Маммон оказалось совершенно обычным, именно таким, каким его можно было бы представить, поглядев на неё в одежде. Маленькая грудь, не очень выраженная талия, плоский, но мягкий животик и округлые неширокие бёдра. Плечи у неё были узкие, а ключицы – очень красивые, и Бельфегор долго целовал их, когда Маммон откинулась на спину, позволив ему действовать.   
Он захотел лечь на неё, но она мягко остановила его и сама села сверху. Плавные неторопливые движения, больше дразнившие, чем ласкавшие, сводили Бельфегора с ума. Он хотел схватить Маммон за бёдра, сделать всё по-своему – быстро, резко, жёстко. Хотел поскорее получить наслаждение, но решил так не делать. Маммон улыбалась, глядя на него – наверняка понимала, о чём он думает.   
Ему тоже удалось угадать её мысли: когда она потянулась к его лицу, он сам убрал чёлку с глаз и отложил корону, чтобы та не начала мешать, подвернувшись под голову.   
Маммон наклонилась к нему, поцеловала и продолжила двигаться, не отстраняясь, скользя грудью по груди. Изнывая от желания сделать хоть что-нибудь, Бельфегор погладил её по спине и обнял, стараясь не прижимать к себе слишком сильно.   
– Так хорошо, – сказала Маммон и закрыла глаза.   
Бельфегору тоже было хорошо.   
Удовольствие медленно накапливалось в нём, обжигая снаружи и изнутри, растекалось по всему телу. И когда у него начали подрагивать даже кончики пальцев, Маммон без слов разрешила ему захватить инициативу.   
Сжав её бёдра, Бельфегор сделал всё так, как хотел – и вскоре кончил, захлёбываясь воздухом и наслаждением, которых вдруг стало слишком много. Когда он ещё двигался, Маммон вскрикнула и сильно задрожала, но Бельфегор уже не мог остановиться, а она, казалось, не хотела его останавливать. 

Он отпустил её как только смог перестать прижимать к себе. Маммон легла рядом, а потом немного отодвинулась. Обоим было очень жарко.   
– Ты доволен, – сказала она.  
Это не был вопрос, но Бельфегор кивнул.   
– Ты придёшь ещё?   
Маммон растрепала его волосы, возвращая чёлку на место.   
– Да. И ты приходи ко мне.   
– Спасибо.   
Бельфегору стало уютно и хорошо, он захотел спать, но лежать рядом с Маммон тоже было приятно, и он удержался от того, чтобы заснуть немедленно.   
– Ты ни о чём не жалеешь? – спросил он.   
– А ты?   
– Загляни в меня и увидишь, что нет, – спокойно ответил Бельфегор. – Но я спросил первый.   
– Я научилась новым техникам, равных которым нет в нашем мире. – Маммон потянулась. – И сблизилась с тобой. – Она повернулась на бок к нему лицом.   
– Это хорошо? – Он тоже повернулся, чтобы смотреть на неё.   
– Да, – сказала Маммон. – Это очень хорошо.   
Бельфегор поцеловал её.   
– Сейчас я уйду. – Отстранившись, она погладила его по лицу.   
– Но мы ведь... – Он вдруг растерял все подходящие слова.   
– У нас нет причин расставаться, – подсказала Маммон.   
– Да, – согласился Бельфегор. – Именно так.   
Они поцеловались ещё раз, а потом он отпустил её – чтобы встречать снова и самому приходить к ней. 

О Расиэле Бельфегор больше не думал, а если вспоминал случайно, то быстро переключался на более интересные темы. Окончательно уничтоженный, Расиэль стал не более, чем ещё одним мертвецом, а их в прошлом Бельфегора было предостаточно.


End file.
